Reunion
by kusarihime
Summary: Karma Akabane and Gakushuu Asano met in a bar 5 years after graduating in high school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Y'know, I'm not supposed to post yet another fic since my first one isn't finished yet and I wrote another one prior to this. But it keeps bugging me and I can't focus on one single thing so as a slave of my whims, I heeded to it. You see, I've read a bunch of well written *in a hissing voice* ONE-freaking-SHOT grown!Karma and Gakushuu fic. My most favorite is **Extemporaneous** by _LostLoveLetters_ and **Karushuu Week 2016** by _Midori_Hime_ (the last two chapters). After reading them, I was like, 'Wait. What if these two meet up in the future?' sooo I suddenly found myself recycling some of my old printed word docs novel at home and made an instant manuscript and started staying up late at night, writing.

Please note that this is just a whimsical work. I didn't look much on the grammar as well as the character analyses of our boys. I just want to get this out of my head and proceeded to the events of the story rather than to exert effort to try explaining my depiction of their personalities because our opinions all differ anyway. So, I hope you enjoy and reviews are much loved!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Karma Akabane was _bored_.

The night was young and crisp, and he was in no mood to go to his empty home yet. This had been the second glass of whiskey for tonight, and as much as he wanted to drink to senselessness, he couldn't afford to go all out, not after the break-up he had with his girlfriend of the month.

He just received a message on his phone, bearing the unfeeling words _'We are not working out. Let's just end this,'_ which he replied with equally unaffected and bland response.

 _'Ok.'_

And that's it; they were all over.

This had been his romantic routine for months. It would all start with a small chat on the bar, go on a date or two, then the girls would find Karma obnoxious and nasty and violent, and they'd be disappointed. Otherwise, they would think Karma's traits were cute and unique and they would fall, but for some reason it would be Karma's turn to feel bored and disappointed with their company.

Girls were pretty hard to please and difficult to spell. Now she wanted this, later she wanted not. They were demanding: they needed your time, attention, understanding, money, tolerance for their mood swings, explanation for every single thing, mandatory texts and calls even if there wasn't really anything to talk about, surprises and something new on your dates: the list goes forever. As lethargic as Karma was, he couldn't keep up with it. And once he realized it, he'd figure he wasn't really in love. So might as well end it all and get it over with.

Oh, right. Love. How would one know if love struck him or her, anyway? He could care less as of now. All he knew was he was _dead bored_ and he wanted something or someone to relieve that boredom, be it another girl for the night or a knucklehead to mess with.

And it seemed somebody up there heard his heed when an entertainment in a form of a familiar man stepped inside the bar, suit and tie and all, looking as an impeccably gentleman and CEO as ever.

 _'Great—if it isn't Gakushuu Asano!'_

Karma's eyes followed as the figure knowingly went straight into the counter and waived at the bartender for a drink. Strawberry hair cleanly cut, more pronounced jaw and taut poise, broader shoulder and amethyst eyes piercing more than ever. He could tell some muscles lay beneath that black blazer and blue tie, too.

Really, once an ace, always an ace. Asano was just an image of almost perfection of a successful man every woman must be dreaming of.

Karma excitedly jumped from his stool, grabbing his whiskey as he went. With all the air and casualness of a delinquent, he sat next to the source of his amusement for the night.

Asano's drink just came when Karma decided to break the ice.

"Yo, Asano-kun."

Glass nearly touching Gakushuu's lips, he turned to the side only to meet the eyes of a person he wanted to run into on his free time last.

"Akabane."

"Nice. You still remember me."

"I don't happen to have a haywire mindset of a delinquent unlike you: I _do_ remember."

"So do that three points on our final exams on junior high, I guess?"

"Still reliving that glorious points after all these years, I see."

"Pretty an achievement for a mere delinquent to just forget, you know. It's not everyone can beat the number one just like that. So, when have you returned to Japan?"

Gakushuu raised a brow. "When does it become your business?"

"I'm just trying to get into a talk with you, Asano-kun. It's been years since the last time we see each other. You're quite hostile for such a timely reunion, don't you think?"

"I sadly don't happen to be interested joining the reunion, so if you don't mind would you spare me the privacy and leave me alone? There's a lot more people to rile up out there. Go waste your time with them."

"None is as interesting as you are, though. Come on, just 'til your date arrives or something. I don't mind keeping you company."

"But I do."

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you don't have a date tonight?" Asano narrowed his eyes, glowering at Karma.

"Get lost, Akabane."

"What the hell. Is this serious? How come the great, great Asano Gakushuu has no fucking date? Man, that's tragic. Nee, Asano-kun. How about a girlfriend?"

Gakushuu faked a smirk, flicked his eyes to Akabane's with pride, but upon the clash of the violet into the gold, he found himself hesitating to lie. Akabane had seen through that: he was looking expectantly at him, and those seconds of stillness and lack of response had his expression changed from innocently waiting to shit-eating grin then into a dark chuckle.

Goddamn it, why did Gakushuu had to pause and refuse to lie like that? Ah, must be because Akabane could detect a lie as he was a liar himself, and getting caught lying under his nose, he figured, was lamer than to reveal that he was in no relationship. He rolled his eyes away, turned deaf ears to Akabane's snicker, and took a swig of his drink.

"You done?" He asked when the chuckle faded.

"Yeah."

"For someone who doesn't have a date himself, you're excessively amused."

"Yeah, right? Two top students and successful bachelors at that, drinking all alone in a bar."

That wasn't the response Gakushuu expected. "How come Kunugigaoka High's number one delinquent Karma Akabane has no fucking date?"

"Just got dumped," Akabane face planted on the counter, waving his phone in hand.

It was Gakushuu's turn to chortle.

"You done?" Karma returned, noting the shift of Asano's mood. Good, he was ready for a chat or two.

"Yes. So, why did she break up with you?"

"Complaining 'bout the lack of time we spend together. She doesn't seem to understand the demands of my job."

Silence fell. Asano emptied his glass.

"Pretty much the same complaint my last girlfriend had. Mine's more conflicted, I guess."

"Figures. When have you returned from MIT?"

"More than a year ago. Been busy afterwards in taking over Father's company and checking things in Kunugigaoka."

"Oh, right. How's the ex-principal doing?"

"Lording over business, kicking alive as ever."

"As expected."

"How's being a bureaucrat? I heard you went for civil exams right after graduation. METI?"

"Yep. So far, so good. Hasn't been suspended for kicking someone's ass. Yet. From whom did you hear that?"

"Ren."

"Ah, the narcissist. How's he doing?"

To both men's utter disbelief, the not-so-friendly conversation deliberately developed into a snappy and frisky chat which jumped from the lives of their classmates and acquaintance from high school, the difference of educational system of an international school (which didn't differ much from Tokyo University's, only with wider range of courses and master degrees), to the standing of Asano Group of Companies in stocks, and Asano's plan to branch out Kunugigaoka.

Karma kept stifling a laugh whenever Asano glared at him with the mention of his father and how far he still needed to go in order to surpass his achievements. Gakushuu couldn't help but shake his head with a disbelieving chuckle as Akabane whined about his boss working his ass out with accounts filled with discrepancies (and questionable use of government funds) and how much he wanted to squirt wasabi on his face and swore he would do just that once he got promoted and be ranked higher than him.

Time flew right out of the bar's glass window. Drinks were coming, but their glasses weren't much touched for they were both consumed with what the other was saying (Akabane was slightly slurring already, must be why he stopped ordering). It had taken almost a minute or so for Gakushuu to realize that Akabane was almost dozing off, head resting on one palm, eyes drooping and a little red, either from the whiskey or sleepiness.

"It's pretty late," he pushed his cuff up, revealing a signature, expensive watch. "You better go home, Akabane. You're drunk."

"Naaah, I'm okaaaay," Karma, admittedly tired (talking to Asano was pleasantly _exhausting_ ) and yes, drunk. But he didn't want to end the night just yet.

"But I have to go, I have work tomorrow."

"So do I."

"Then go home," Asano got to his feet, looking set to leave Karma on his own. The jaded look on his eyes sent a silly thought to his haywire (according to Asano) mind.

"Hmm…" Karma groggily rubbed his face with a hand. "Since you're not seeing someone right now, do you mind going out for drinks or something?"

"… _Pardon?"_

"Um… do you wanna go out with me?"

Karma was just kidding, but the eerie pause that followed, with Asano looking devastated beyond words, gave it a serious turn.

"You're _drunk_ , Akabane. Just go home already." Gakushuu could feel his face heating up, not believing his ears.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah. Tell me to believe a prankster with a brain of an elementary schooler."

"Why don't you try? I've changed over the past years. Don't say no without giving a shot. Have some _shounen_ spirit there, fella."

"I can't believe you swing that way."

"I really don't but I'll make Asano-kun an exception. You're a special case, after all. Lucky, nee?" Come on, or are you scared to date someone _three points_ smarter than you?"

"You mocking me into doing your biddings is an old trick, Akabane. I won't fall for it."

"Geez. Just another drink or dinner. If I don't get to please you then we're done. Fair deal?"

Gakushuu's brows creased. A headache was beginning to creep up his temples. He just wanted to go home. Without thinking (thanks to alcohol, his reasons seemed to be messed up), he groaned. He bet it wouldn't work out anyway. "Okay fine. Fair enough."

Karma cackled in his mind. _'This is gonna be fun!'_ Asano fell for it. He whipped his phone out and shoved it into Asano's face. "Your number and email address, then."

Gakushuu eyed the offered device, thinking twice. Was he really going to do this? Akabane was just messing with him and playing around, right? But if his number and email were involved, it would likely go farther than that: Akabane would certainly pester him with calls and texts whenever he found it fun to do so. Yet he could easily just delete and ignore them. If he wanted to see each other then they could just set a time and date to meet up right now. But Gakushuu's schedule always changed, unexpected meeting popped out now and then. It might be complicated.

He sighed, taking the phone. "… Punch in your password first, drunk."

"It's _'fat head boss.'_ No spaces."

"Why on earth did you tell it to me?"

"First step of getting to know each other…? All my exes demanded for it. I change it every break-up. Go on."

Gakushuu clicked his tongue and entered the code. It was accepted. He typed his number then returned it to Akabane's hand.

Karma dialed and hit the call button. Seconds later, a ringtone sounded, and it was coming from Asano's pocket."

"Alright, I got the right number."

"Let's set some rules about my number, Akabane. No calls and texts during working hours, Mondays to Saturdays. You're not allowed to give that number to anybody else. Are we clear?"

"Aye aye, sir!"

"I'll keep your word. Until next time, then."

"Copy. Take care on your way."

Asano left with a flick of his suit, without looking back. Karma let a smile curve on his lips, getting excited already. He took the last swig of his whiskey, paid the bill then headed back home, wondering if he should text Asano about getting home safe or something, just like what he usually did with his previous girlfriends. In the end, he decided against it, thinking that Asano was no ordinary person and required more complex approach that the cliché and normal ones.

 _Oh, this was just going to be so fucking fun._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is inspired of that one Yahoo! news article about the Japanese people having the danger of getting extinct in many years's time if they won't work on their fucking sex lives. I'm serious. You go search for it. And ah, aside from the fan fictions I've mentioned on the previous chapter, I also would like to add _OrionSykes_ ' **Mawling Grandin** on the list. It was an AU but the depiction was so nice and it's my dream to write such kind of work. To OrionSykes, just in case you stumble upon this, thanks for the inspiration.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Karma completely forgot about Asano's number.

He had been pretty busy with work after that brief hang out with Gakushuu Asano, thanks to the cut-off date that was set for him to submit the account he was grueling over for more than a month. When finally done and was about to send a message to a colleague, he noticed an unnamed dialed entry on his log, then the memories of Asano's eyes and patches of their bizarre conversation resurfaced in his mind.

Right, they were supposed to be _dating._

He fired off a text.

 _'Hey. Been busy all week. How do you do?'_

There came a reply three hours later.

 _'So I am. Didn't I tell you not to text me during working hours?'_

 _'You did?'_

 _'I did.'_

 _'Can't remember.'_

 _'Of course, you're drunk.'_

 _'It's not valid, then.'_

 _'Never mind. I bet you won't abide to it anyway.'_

 _'Nice, Asano-kun. You know me damn too well.'_

 _'What do you want?'_

Hmm, what exactly Karma wanted from Asano? He didn't have anything particular in mind, really. He just texted out of a whim and boredom. Karma found himself brooding for a decent reply.

 _'It's been a week. Wanna go grab some lunch this Sunday?'_

 _'I have an appointment this Sunday.'_

 _'How about the next day?'_

 _'I'm full for the whole week.'_

 _'Let's just meet again on the bar. Some time tomorrow?'_

 _'I drink only once a month, plus I'm not interested to watch over your drunk ass so, NO.'_

 _'Geez. Now I know why no one's staying with you.'_

 _'Says the one who said he wants to date then won't contact me for a solid week. I almost forgot we met that night, you know?'_

 _'Oh. You got me. So, when's your preferred date?'_

It had taken Asano ten minutes to reply. He must be weighing over a decision whether to answer _'I can't find any so just give up,'_ or _'Next month? Maybe next year. I don't know.'_

 _'I'm not sure what time I'll be finished, but I think I can manage around dinner on Sunday. Again, I'm not sure. Willing to wait?'_

 _'Anything for you, Asano-kun. Just send me a text. Well, you must be tired. It's pretty late so good night. See you soon! ;)'_

 _'Okay. Good night.'_

* * *

So the Sunday night came.

Asano was thirty minutes late, but Karma was too engrossed in a game on his phone that he didn't notice. He didn't really mind: one time he was two hours late on a date because he forgot he got one and got dumped on the very same day. He understood Asano's case more than anyone else: Asano was even considerably nice for telling him he would be late, then coming exactly on the time he estimated. Still, he was smartly dressed in company attire; the crease-free suit said that he must be inside the office the whole day. His eyes however screamed that he was tired. Karma kept an amused chuckle to himself: to think that Asano had really come despite his hectic schedule proved that he was convinced that Karma was serious about the invitation, that Karma indeed was interested in him—and that the feeling was _mutual._

Oh, well.

"Whoa. You look like a zombie, Asano-kun. The hell's with those eye bags?"

Gakushuu furrowed his brows, eyeing Akabane and frowning at his comment. "And you look like you didn't take a bath today, Akabane. If I guess it right, you're wearing the same shirt you had the last time we met."

Karma peered down his shirt and raked his memory to confirm if Asano was right. "Oh, yeah. I didn't notice. I randomly picked this up this morning."

Gakushuu sat down on the couch across Akabane, next to the glass window. "Laid back as ever, aren't we?"

Akabane just gave him a carefree shrug.

They agreed to meet in a high rise hotel and restaurant which wasn't that far from Asano's office. It was only approximately five-minute drive from there, yet Asano had taken pretty long. He must be really busy and occupied.

"How long have you been waiting?" Asano leaned against the couch.

"Around thirty minutes, I think."

"I see. I'm sorry for being late. I didn't expect the meeting to last longer."

"Doesn't matter, no biggie. Well, Mr. President. How's your day?"

Gakushuu raise a brow, caught off guard with the uncharacteristic question. Ah, right. _They were dating_ : that was a normal think to ask. Still, it felt weird. He answered, nonetheless.

"It seemed my proposal for branching out Kunugigaoka has to be put on hold."

"Oh?"

"I had a meeting with the Board: they are mostly against it, saying that it's not practical. As it sounds, it's not advisable to establish another school due to the country's declining population. I can see the point, but I've figured it wouldn't hurt to build a small one first, just like what Father did, and see if it'll work. They are against it because Kunugigaoka has a legacy to uphold. I said that's bullshit because that's exactly the legacy Kunugigaoka has built: to start from bottom then reign over to the top in time."

Oh, Karma figured Asano's brain must still be inside his office despite his body presently sitting in front of him.

"Where are you planning to build this first branch, anyway?"

"I'm considering Kyoto or Okinawa, or somewhere farther Tokyo."

"Kyoto or Okinawa, huh… Hmm, I don't really want to make you angry but I think I need to agree with them."

Asano's brows furrowed again, but his voice remained normal. "And why?"

"Based on the latest stats sent to us on the Ministry relating educational institutions, most schools all over the country has declared lower net worth than the previous years, and the biggest factor why was because of the alarming decrease of new enrollees since two years ago. Also, a number of new schools popped out just last year, and the Ministry of Education is considering a temporary cease of license issuance to new applicants, seeing that the supplies exceed the demand. I'm sure you know all about this already, so take this as an advice from an outsider: now is not a very advisable season to expand."

"I see," he must be a little pissed, but the narrowing of his eyes and the way he averted them from Karma's proved that he was giving this a serious thought.

"Well, if it isn't too much to ask. May I know what the current standing of Kunugigaoka on net worth is?"

Karma curved his lips into an amused smile.

"For a school that faced a rather bad reputation after the revelation of its system, thanks to Koro-Sensei, it miraculously skyrocketed to the top ten since we graduated. You're the school in the region that declared the highest net worth in both the previous and current year. Even your population rose up to twenty-five percent, highest thus far compared to the previous years, even when the Class E system was still being implemented. Long live, Alma Mater."

"That's nice to hear, then," Gakushuu entwined his fingers and smiled victoriously, indulging with the fact that the school remained number one and taking extra pleasure as it was being told by his rival. Of course, Gakushuu knew all about that already, but it felt awesome to be heard from Akabane. "So, as an outsider, if expanding isn't a wise action then what do you think about turning Kunugigaoka into a university?"

"No good, either. Toudai and Kyoudai have been getting neck to neck, plus the other older school which have been established long before Kunugigaoka. If I were you, the best way to increase your enrollees is to focus on both the Junior and Middle High— _for now_. I looked into your population and statistically speaking, your number won't cut for you to be a university anytime soon. Generally, the child population of our nation is the root problem. As long as it wouldn't be solved, there isn't much for us to do. Believe me, not only schools are affected by this crisis. So, just sit back and relax for the meantime."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to postpone it for now. Thanks. So," _'… It really feels weird.'_ Gakushuu mused, feeling that it was his turn to ask Akabane to keep the conversation going. He breathed in. "How's your day?"

"Boring," Karma noticed that hesitance on Asano's voice. It was great that he wasn't the only on feeling awkward here. Then again, why were they doing this anyway? "I'm dealing with yet another tax evader. Thing is, this company hides something—under the table trades and the sorts, just like the usual. I want to see into the investigation personally but reviewing and filtering through their assets has kept me from joining. If only I can find a faster way to solve it then the better: I can sniff that a fellow from the Ministry is involved in this graft."

"Yeah, and you know him?"

"Yup. Pretty well."

"… Your password?"

"Smart as ever, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu smiled. He reached for the menu and scanned over it. "Know what, I initially thought you're going to be a police or detective. But I guess you're way too lazy to be one," he was sincere about that: Akabane was rude and violent but behind that was a good heart that was willing to help. He just happened to express in a crass and annoying way.

"Nah. It'll be a waste of my math skills. And it's more fun to manipulate from up there; you know that more than anyone else."

Gakushuu spared him a smirk. "You know me well, alright. About that tax concern, there is something I noticed with the formulae we use here in solving taxes. There's a subtle difference with the current computation we use compared to States. Of course that's normal, but that's substantial in my opinion. If you're interested, I can send you a PDF file of that computation strategy when I get home later. It won't hurt to check if it'll help."

Karma's eyes lit up. Okay. He would bet his precious spices collection at home: there surely would be a _second date_. "Really? Thanks. Please do."

From tax evasions to more of Asano's business ventures, they went on and on about business and economic related discussions that made their dinner sound like a business meeting than a date. Asano was talkative, to Karma's surprise, then later he figured that more than being a blabby businessman, he was _tired_ and speaking about his thoughts (without filtering his words much and putting his perfect façade) somehow relieved him, which was normal, of course.

What caught him off guard was when Asano abruptly stopped talking in the middle of his story about his idea of establishing an exchange-student system in Kunugigaoka to an affiliate school in Massachusetts.

"… I bet I'm boring you," Asano paused, looking him in the eyes.

Karma gulped down the remaining wine in his glass in one go. "No. Not really." That was true: business matters bored him at times but when your chat mate was well versed with it (and he looked like having fun at that), it became interesting. Educational, even.

"I… get a feeling that I ward off women because of this habit of mine."

"Bringing you work at home—and _dates_."

"Exactly."

"Yeah. That bores the hell out of them."

"Don't tell me you do the same?"

"No. I'm flexible when it comes to chats. I don't find you boring because I can adjust. And really, no kidding. I don't mind."

"That makes me think you've dated quite a number of women."

"You can say something like that. Talking and meeting with them honed me to know if one's any good or not."

"Oh? What are your requirements and standards to meet, then?"

Karma then told him some examples of girls he met (one inside Toudai when he was still a student, a girl he met on the same bar where they met, and a co-worker). Among them, the girl from the bar lasted longest, for about three months.

"She's a little weird. Confident, beautiful, smart and wise. But I can feel that something was off. Upon closer observation, I found that she's a sociopath."

"So are you?" Asano shot him a taunting look.

"Not as terminal as her, or as bad as your megalomania. Just the right pinch of both."

"Well, if talking about eccentricity, I used to see a Haematophilic girl, a medical student at MIT. She's normal at first glance but when she sees blood, she's getting ecstatic and excited. We were getting along just fine but when things became hectic at school, we decided to break up to focus on studies."

Akabane laughed. "Really? Hmm… the weirdest I've met is a _fujoshi_."

"Fujoshi?"

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"Google it."

"Why don't you just explain?"

"Trust me, Asano-kun. This is for your own good. Go on, it's easy: it'll pop out instantly."

Hissing, Gakushuu whipped out his phone and browsed the net.

Karma watched with all enthusiasm as Asano's eyes widened, his face blushed and his head lowered a little.

"I think I should have read some of her manga collections when I had the chance," Karma could barely hold his laughter. He brazenly let it out when Asano's face practically parodied a tomato. He clutched at his stomach and didn't dodge when he threw him his table napkin.

"How come you met that kind of girl?" Gakushuu could feel a knot forming in his stomach. He had pictured Akabane to be a teasing and mocking type but he completely didn't see that kind of dirty joke coming. And why was he flustered, anyway?

"Met her on a comic convention. She happened to like my favorite director."

And from there they jumped into a lively chat about the movies and latest gaming franchises from both local and international. Karma was astounded that for such a workaholic, Asano knew a lot about games. He even gave some recommendations, tips about latest devices and, to Karma's surprise, cheats. Yes, _cheats_ ("I rarely use them. Sometimes, I'm finding those cheats on my own," Asano explained). He had three consoles at home.

Karma was no amateur, of course. He's considerably a pro but lately he spent less time playing. Asano knew things about movies too (he read novels, while Karma would rather wait for months for the movie adaptation to come out).

It was a total shock when they realized it was almost one o'clock midnight.

"So, I guess we shall call this a day," Asano looked so worn out, but his eyes glinted otherwise: they told Karma that he could go for another hour.

"Ah, crap. I have a meeting tomorrow. I forgot. Ah yeah, thanks for the time," Karma reached for his wallet and was about to get his credit card when Asano raised.

"No. Since I made you wait, it's on me."

"But I was the one who invited you."

"Come on, let's not fight over this. We're both dead tired so let me pay."

"How about we pay for ourselves?"

"No. Akabane, it's not a big deal."

"But I don't want to feel like being in debt with you."

"God. I can't believe this. Alright, I'll pay for this one, you'll pay for the next."

A very, _very_ awkward silence ensued. Gakushuu mentally clapped a hand over his mouth. Karma rejoiced in his mind: his beloved spices collection was _saved_.

"Okay. Deal."

Asano offered to drive him to his place (out of courteousness) but Karma declined, saying that taking taxi was fine. Asano didn't insist.

Once he got home, Karma received a file from Asano. He quickly scrolled over it. _'Nice. This is very useful.'_

 _'Awesome. This will surely help. Thanks!'_ He replied _._

 _'You're welcome.'_

 _'Oh. I forgot to tell you: I have a new game here but I haven't upgraded my unit yet so it's not compatible. I bet yours is. Wanna give this a try?'_

 _'Sure. Some other time. I'll let you know.'_

 _'Okay!'_

 _'Hey. Today was fun. Thanks."_

Karma stared at his phone, dumbstruck. _So dumbstruck_. He laughed out loud and collapsed on his bed.

 _'Today was fun,'_ the words played on his mind, in Asano's voice. He could imagine him saying that with a small quirk of his lips. He chuckled again before peering back to his phone.

 _'My pleasure.'_

 _'Good night, Akabane.'_

 _'Good night.'_

Karma eyed his phone for a while, brain blank. He was damn sure Asano wouldn't reply anymore, so what was he waiting for?

No. Why was he waiting?

 _'Oh, shit.'_

The water was getting _dangerous._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the latest teaser for the upcoming movie Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: 365-Nichi no Jikan came out and it's oozing of KarmaNagisa vibes. Damn them for being so biased. It's funny that of all people, a fellow KuroKura (my OTP) tagged me with that teaser and hell, she's into KarmaNagisa (as well as another of my KuroKura friend). It dampened my courage to complete this chapter for one whole minute but y'know what? The best thing about shipping rival/hate pairs is that you're growing strong as the entire universe ship the mainstream pair while you go against the flow of it. So, there you have it! I hope this is not OOC. Let's get Karma Akabane do some moves. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Gakushuu couldn't fall asleep yet.

He rolled over his bed quite a lot of times, thinking that Akabane was going— _supposed_ to make fun out of him. He was sure of it, and he planned to play along just to kill time because he was bored and shamefully craving for some rivalry (because so far, he hadn't met anyone as good competitor as him), then he would walk away and go back to his normal life.

He wasn't supposed to enjoy his company.

Akabane was a pain in the ass as a contender. He had witnessed how shrewdly clever he was during those times they fight for the first place back in high school. The little devil was obnoxious and listless; he always got into fights and that sharp tongue was everyone's source of annoyance. The guy had a very few friends, and tons of enemies. And as the student council president, he wanted nothing to do with him.

They never had a good, long conversation back then. They weren't talking at all, in fact. But Gakushuu, for a few times, listened as Akabane did reports in class. And in all fairness, he had _something_ to say. He had an organized mind for such a chaotic brawn. He could pass with ease: at first look he seemed to be slacking off. Then you'd be surprised the next day to see him all prepared to tackle exams, face his classmates for presentations and pass projects and assignments. If only he was _normal_ _i_ n traits and behavior and he wasn't too smart for his own good, he thought they could get along.

After that _'Koro-Sensei'_ thing that happened on their last year as junior high, Akabane had changed drastically. Laid back and nasty, yes, but there were lesser fights. Perhaps because the Class E system was finally abolished, his classmates (and other schoolmates) had become less tyrannic and condescending towards the lower classes, while those from lower learned not to let the higher ones trample over them by working harder.

Akabane usually didn't socialize with his fellow elite classmates (no one wanted to get close to him to begin with) in Class A. But once or twice, he saw him with a small flock of students from Class D and C huddled in a circle, with Akabane talking about something while the others were tentatively listening. It turned out he was _helping_ them with reviewers for an upcoming exam.

From then on, Gakushuu was convinced that Akabane was more than that delinquent everyone perceived him to be.

Still, he didn't approach him. He didn't care that much; if he was out there reaching out a helping hand and making himself useful then good. He was focused on brandishing the Class A into perfection, and of course they were rivals—let Akabane spend time teaching others while neglecting himself from studying.

But that Akabane Karma he had dinner with was— _cool_. Yes, he was cool before (and he would die first before saying it out loud) but this time around, there was an air of maturity. The way he spoke, his ideas, the careless smile, the piercing golden eyes, the vibes of confidence. Akabane had grown after all these years, and Gakushuu had to admit: those traits caught his attention.

And that was _bad_.

Akabane's eyes and laughs carried conflict with them. If this continued, it'd be very complicated.

* * *

A news flash caught his eyes one morning days after the dinner with Akabane. It was about a high ranking official from METI that was under investigation after getting involved with a controversial million yen overpriced funding of a hospital in Nagasaki region. The man accused was making a privilege speech while explaining his side of the story. He kept denying the accusations, but with his excessive use of rhetoric and his own gut feeling, Gakushuu could tell that the man was more or less lying.

His phone beeped minutes later. Sipping his coffee, he opened his inbox.

 _'Saw the news today?'_

 _'Yeah. Great catch.'_

 _'Nah. Thanks for the help, btw. The file was damn useful. How come they don't teach this in here? Oh, right. When are you free? I'll cook something for you. You have a request?'_

 _'You can cook?'_

 _'Surprise.'_

 _'Is it any good?'_

 _'Find it out yourself.'_

Gakushuu paused, not knowing what to reply next. It wasn't that surprising to find that Akabane could cook (he's sickeningly good at doing a lot of things) and he wasn't interested to get rubbed on the face of the fact that he was a hell of a wide-ranged skilled individual (Gakushuu could cook if only for himself, but lately he'd been busy and could barely go to the kitchen to make anything). He couldn't find any good reason to go, and that favor he did was petty and he could just shrug it off, quit messing around and tell Akabane he was done with this game. That he wasn't interested having another date. That he was worried with where this was going.

He slid his phone on the dining table, sipped his coffee again, lingered his eyes on the television and realized that his mind wasn't on the news anymore.

It had been a while since the last time he spaced out like this.

 _'This Sunday night. Not sure about the time.'_

 _'Willing to wait.'_ The reply was fast despite his delayed reply.

 _'Alright. See you soon.'_

 _'Yeah, see you and have a nice day!'_

Gakushuu ran a hand on his head, groaning.

* * *

And just like that, the second Sunday night with Akabane came.

 _'Don't bring your car: sleep over here while you're at it. Don't worry, I'm harmless. Won't do anything beyond the line.'_

He found that believable despite himself and did what he was told, following more of Akabane's instructions: get off to the train station then they would meet there.

Akabane was there, waiting, when Gakushuu arrived.

"Why can't I bring my car?" He asked first thing as he and Akabane walked side by side.

"My parking space is small and occupied with my own car. I can't risk your fancy car being parked at some alley."

"I can have my chauffer drop me off right at your doorstep."

"Goddamnit, Asano-kun. Didn't expect you're dense."

"I'm not. I know what you motive is."

"Then why ask?"

"To mock you. Didn't expect you're dense, Akabane."

Akabane eyed him amusedly, cheeks flushed and lips thinned into a smile while chuckling.

"Akabane."

"Hmm?"

"You have something to say, don't you?"

"No, I don't. What made you think there is?"

"You invited me for an unnecessary stroll on the way to your home. There must be something, isn't there?"

"I don't have anything I badly need to say, really. I just wanna know what it feels like to walk back home at night with you."

It was Gakushuu's turn to blush. He couldn't think of any good comeback to say, getting thrown off balance with this unforeseen display of decency from Akabane. One look at the small smile tugging at his lips, and Gakushuu supposed it wasn't needed anyway.

Silence settled between them, with only the wind passing by, flickering their hair, their shoulders just an inch away from each other.

Gakushuu looked ahead, not wanting to meet Akabane's eyes in case he was looking his way. Just then he noticed something.

A group of boys circled around in a corner of the street they were on. They were all looking down at the ground like they were preventing something small to escape from them. _'It must be a small animal,'_ Gakushuu could care less and was thinking of ignoring them when he noticed Akabane speeding up his steps.

"Hey. What are you guys up to?" Akabane drawled. The boys all threw glances at him. As they moved, Gakushuu had a glimpse of the small animal they were cornering. It was a kitten.

"Get lost, old man. This has nothing to do with you," one of the boys, presumably the leader, rudely said.

"Now, now, _kodomo-tachi_ ," the boys who looked around their middle school year had mixed expression on their faces upon being called _children_. "That's not how you talk back with an _old man_. Let the kitten go."

"And if we don't?" The leader snapped back, his goons all sneered.

"I'll report you to the police and call your parents."

"Ha! You're such a geezer! How about we let the kitten go then you fight us? It's boring anyway."

"Akabane," Gakushuu wasn't interested to waste time pacifying these insolent kids. "Let's just go."

"Sure. I'll be quick, Asano-kun. Stay back and watch. Okay, kids," Akabane poised in a fighting stance. "Come."

The boys dispersed and the kitten darted away, towards a grassy patch of ground before disappearing into the darkness.

"Alright guys, let's teach this _ojii-san_ a lesson," the leader cockily beckoned his fellows and the boys ran towards Akabane, all at once. Gakushuu didn't bother offering help; these amateurs were nothing compared to the self-proclaimed delinquent.

He watched as Akabane shifted from bored to excited mode: eyes maniacally blank, movements languid but alert, lips curving into frenzy. He dodged all attacks like avoiding a passerby then taking one's arm and twisting it to slam him upside down the ground, tripped another to his feet and pushing the other hard to lose balance and fall flat on his face. The boys all groaned but quickly got to their feet.

Led by their boss, the boys tried to attack again. "Kill this bastard, boys!" Fury rolling off them, they charged forward.

From excited, Akabane changed gears to _bloodlust_ : he aimed for the leader, twirled to his back and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, hand cast in warning of twisting the head to bring the boy's life into an end. His friends stopped and froze on the spot.

"… You little motherfuckers don't understand what you're talking about," Akabane's voice was low and dangerous; it had been years since the last time Gakushuu heard that. "Taking one's life is no joke. You don't know the heaviness it entails."

The leader was shaking, so were his buddies.

Akabane went on. "Don't take the word 'kill' so easily, boys. You'll regret it," he slowly let go of the leader: the boy shrugged out frantically of the grip and joined his comrades. "Go home. We will spare you today."

"Heh, you'll be the ones we'll be sparing! Let's go guys, we're wasting time here," he wasn't even finished talking and his buddies were already scrambling on their feet, tails between their legs. The leader dashed away and followed his allies, bellowing behind them. "Wait for me!"

"You love playing the hero, don't you?" Gakushuu commented.

Karma eyed Asano, trying to hide his slightly pissed off frown by looking forward and continuing walking ahead. He tucked both hands in his pockets.

"I don't play hero, Asano-kun. I don't do things like that for such title. I do it because I want to. I mess around because I want to. Whether you see me as a good or a bad person is up to you. I don't really care."

"Really? I don't see you as someone who does good deeds without waiting for anything in return. What do you get from saving the weak? The adrenaline rush when you fight? The thanks they give? To have them in debt to you? Or you just want to look cool?"

"None of the above. I do it because I believe it's the right thing to do."

Gakushuu stared at Akabane's back. He was taken aback when he suddenly paced closer to a house. He thought that was their destination and followed him when the bastard stealthily shot a hand and reached for the buzzer, pressed it _thrice_ in long successions, before turning around, grabbing Gakushuu's hand and pulling him into a sprint.

"Run, hurry!" Akabane hissed as he dragged Gakushuu out of the _'crime'_ scene and turning into an alley way.

"Damn it! What are you, a fourth grader?" _'What the hell's with that childish prank?'_ Gakushuu let himself be pulled, not breaking a single sweat.

"I went on that phase too, you know," Karma's voice was hitched. "The delinquent days. I tried to kill my own teacher, imagine that? But you know, I learned something from that." They stopped running and walked leisurely, he stuffed his free hand back on his pocket while the other remained on Asano's. "I was fascinated with the thought of breaking him. His superficial heart as a teacher to bring out his true dark color. At the end of the school year, it was Koro-Sensei who unveiled Class 3-E's true color— _my color_ , with his own life. He died in our hands. And it wasn't fun. When you break things no matter how angry you are, it leaves a heavy feeling inside. I can see myself in those kids, but they might not be lucky to meet someone who'll help them change before it's too late. So while I'm it, I thought I might as well give them a crash lesson."

Gakushuu's mind was diverted into two: the other was listening to Akabane's blabbering while the other was fretting over their hands holding so lightly.

Karma observed Asano's silence. The guy was conscious of their hands joined together, but wasn't moving away. Something silly crossed his mind again.

He wanted to test the boundary.

He opened Asano's palm and slipped his fingers in between his. Good, there was no resistance, just a little jump and another blush. He continued talking. "I'm still that nasty lil' bastard you know: I only grew a bit and developed some other sides. My second blade you can call, which I wield when needed."

"Second blade, huh," Gakushuu's heart was now hammering against his chest. He kept his voice even, but it was actually hard to breath. Not only because they were holding hands and Akabane was indirectly asking him of how serious they were on this dating thing. It was because Akabane was opening up, revealing a small part of his soul, showing a little patch of his wound that was yet to heal. The last time he heard about this Koro-Sensei was when he forced it out of him. Akabane gave him very vague ideas and explanations, but Asano caught on its general idea so it didn't matter. But now, it was different.

"Nagisa is our most skilled assassin back then. I'm stronger, but he's _… terrifying_. Not because he was strong, but because when he goes for the kill—he _truly_ goes for it. He's the one who stabbed Koro-Sensei's heart with the knife. He's the one brave enough to deliver the final blow, but he cried the hardest. He looked up at Koro-Sensei, loved and respected him that he decided to become as teacher to follow his steps. And look, I'm now a bureaucrat: he helped me find myself, guided me to decide with what I wanna do with my life. That there are many forms for courage, and it's not always about the strength and being cool. Perhaps if I didn't get to have him as my teacher, things would have turned very different. Tsk, I bet if he's still alive and hear me spouting shit like this, he'd be so damn proud of himself."

Akabane's tone was bland, but Gakushuu knew better. He was making himself sound bored and uncaring, but he was speaking right from the bottom of his heart. There was a hint of gratitude, even longing. Gakushuu figured Akabane didn't get to say thanks to his late teacher before he died; Akabane was that kind of person after all, airy and proud.

He could feel the forlornness emanating from him. Not visible, but present. And it was weird. Akabane showing such emotion to him was weird.

Still, he tried to comfort him.

Karma was surprised despite himself when Asano squeezed his hand.

"It's not so like you when you're looking sad like that. It's creeping me out. But to be fair, I'm sure he'd be more than proud of you. Wherever he is, he must be relieved and happy. Are we still far from your house? I'm starving."

Karma swiped a look from Asano, stifling a scoff. The coldness of his words was contrasting the tender hold of his hand. Damn, Asano was airy and proud as much as he was. "One more block."

They went on in a comfortable silence until they reached Karma's house. He fumbled his jacket for his key, jammed it to its knob and pulled Asano in.

He then squeezed his hand in return. "You may sit on the couch. I'll just prepared things in the kitchen. Or do you want to eat in the living room?"

"Why not let me help you prepare the table? Two heads are better than one as they say."

"Nice. I'll take the offer. Thanks."

Together they went to the kitchen (and finally let go of each other's hands). Karma told him to get plates while he set the food (pasta in white sauce). As Asano carefully took the ceramic plates, he remarked to Karma. "You didn't put things on the food, did you?"

" _Yikes_ ," Karma lowly mumbled.

"Hey—did you put something in there?" Asano darted to the stove and saw Karma holding a bottle of something suspicious, angled to pour some amount on the white sauce. Karma was caught red handed and couldn't help the blush creeping up his cheeks. He pouted at the very disapproving and reprimanding look on Asano's eyes. "Tss. You're no fun."

"Put it down. _NOW_." Gakushuu furrowed his brows, his voice stern. He narrowed his eyes at Akabane's flushed face and pouting lips like scolding a five year old son as he put the bottle down. The petulant glint in his eyes was annoying and cute at the same time.

"Give me that—you go set the table and I'll bring the food there," Gakushuu shoved the plates to Akabane's hands and took the sauce bowl.

"I was just joking, alright?" Akabane drawled, taking the plates.

"It's not funny, then."

Karma laughed. He thought Asano would really get pissed and leave. Goddamnit. They were getting into this _dating_ way too deeply, weren't they?

Gakushuu just glared at Akabane before rolling his eyes away and taking over the sauce bowl. Akabane walked ahead the dining table and set the plates, him following behind with the piping hot sauce.

He was wary as he took the first taste, having only a lick of the sauce. And heck— _'…This is good. I've never tasted something like this before, not even in those fancy restaurants I've gone to in and out of Japan,'_ Gakushuu's mind grumbled. _'For goodness' sake, this is just a pasta sauce; why on earth does it taste like heaven?'_

"How was it?" Akabane asked.

Gakushuu was lost for words; the creamy taste melting inside his mouth was depriving his mind from choosing the right adjectives to describe it. But Akabane was looking expectantly at him, with his eyes wide in what Gakushuu could read as… _nervousness_?

"Not bad," but he had to save face. "I've never tasted something like this before. What did you put in the sauce?"

"Ah, just some spices or two: I happened to have a thing for food spices from all over the world. I have a little collection over there," Akabane pointed a thumb to the kitchen's direction.

"Spices?" What a strange choice of interest, Gakushuu thought.

"Yep. My parents work in trading industry and they go into different countries. They bring them home as souvenirs. The one I added on the sauce is from India. My parents love it there, and that's my most favorite among my collection. So, I'm relieved you like it" Akabane gave an innocent grin that made Gakushuu's heart skip a beat. _Shit._

"What the hell was that you're going to pour into the sauce earlier?"

"It's a hot and spicy condiment from Malaysia. One drop will burn your mouth pretty nice. But it tastes good, I thought the sauce's creaminess will nullify the ferocious hotness even just a bit. I was a little worried that you might find the spicy pasta weird to I planned to ask for your consent first buuuuut that's not fun so," he hung the sentence with a shrug.

Gakushuu threw him a dirty look again. "I don't like spicy foods. But really, this is good. So, where are your parents now?"

"Who knows."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you at least know where your parents' whereabouts is? I didn't expect you to be that uncaring."

"They are twice more uncaring than me so I guess it runs in the blood."

"What…" Gakushuu felt he touched a nerve there. Akabane's tone changed infinitesimally, "… do you mean?"

Gakushuu admittedly didn't see the next statements coming: Akabane told him personal things that he definitely wouldn't tell to normal people, least to his rival. The tale ranged from how his parents neglected him and leaving him all alone the empty house at a very young age, then how he learned to live on his own and fend for himself, the freedom (and _loneliness—_ Gakushuu only assumed that one because there was no way in hell Akabane would say that aloud) of being alone and doing what he wanted, and that he was a little resentful of them for having him and not taking proper responsibility (with a flat voice and a smile that didn't reach his eyes) but by now, he didn't care anymore.

Gakushuu couldn't help but presume that this life experience of his affected his image as a delinquent. If one looked closer, Akabane almost had it all: the looks, brains, physical capabilities, even the fortune. But unlike himself who also had them all, he didn't use it to one man up others. He kept no titles and held no mighty name but Gakushuu knew better: only this elementary schooler of a man could match his top notch abilities.

"But you know, I think it's still much better to have a megalomaniac father to guide you than to have no one at all," Karma looked down his food, feeling funny in the stomach for saying this much to Asano.

"We're different story. Very different. I don't think it's comparable. Father is not just that principal with the cold smile plastered on his face. He's… stricter at home, honing me to be the best. It's tough and suffocating at times, but I'll admit I like the way he nurtured me. I don't mind having his megalomaniac issues too. He lets me decide for myself, in fact. But in all fairness, you're doing quite impressive yourself, living alone like that."

"Whatever that means, I'll take it as a compliment."

They finished all the pasta and worked on the soiled dishes together (Karma was washing the plates while Asano dried them with a towel), still talking. Karma remembered the game he mentioned to Asano and invited him to his room to check it out (there came a hesitance beneath the violet eyes, but Asano didn't say no).

"Nice. This hasn't reached the Japan market yet you already have a copy."

"What do you think? Wanna play?"

"Sure, but maybe next time. I'm pretty tired: I might not give you a good fight."

"Alright. So, how about a movie then? I just bought a new DVD. You okay with psychological thrillers?"

"Sure. Anything."

Akabane offered him a pair of sleeping wear (and they happened to have the same size) and Gakushuu changed inside the bathroom.

He was already leaning against the headboard of the bed, fiddling with the remote when Gakushuu got out. His eyes were on the flat screen TV across the bed. Gakushuu could feel his heart thumping hard but it was too late to chicken out: he watched Akabane choose over the main menu of the player while sitting on the mattress, next to him.

"That's directed by your favorite director, I guess?" Gakushuu asked, eyes on the screen too.

"Yes, and a psychological thriller for the first time, though he's known for being versatile in any genre. This will have a game as well, I think."

"I see," Gakushuu only mumbled. The movie then started to play.

The silence between them was awkward at first, but as action scenes began to flash, none seemed to care about awkwardness whatsoever anymore.

The story was _consuming_ , as Karma expected from his favorite director. He could feel himself getting engulfed by the lines and twists that he hadn't deduced (then vaguely remembered the movie he watched with Nagisa and Koro-Sensei before, with the octopus bawling over the cliché ending of it). He was in the middle of the movie when he felt something fell over his shoulder.

It was Asano's head, awkwardly dangling to a side. He was fast asleep.

"Asano-kun?" Karma called out under his breath. Asano didn't stir. He must be really tired. He softly called again, this time lifting his head from his shoulder by tilting his chin.

"—Huh?" Eyes bleary and red, Asano woke up.

"Lay down properly on the bed. Come on," Karma peered down the sleepy face which squinted at him. Asano nodded and moved to lie down the mattress, dropping his head on the pillow. He lingered his eyes about Karma before succumbing back to sleep.

Karma paused and stared at the surreal scene unfolding right before his eyes. Great Asano Gakushuu was now asleep, out as a light, on his bed, right next to him, wearing his sleeping clothes of all things. His mind bounced into memories of their high school days that felt like just happened the other day. Those times when he had to face his rival head on: the lethality and sharpness of that mind of his as they fight on exams and debates. Back then they didn't care about each other. All Karma knew was Asano was a worthwhile opponent and their rivalry was fun.

But now that the school was over and they didn't have to fight for grades and ranking anymore, it was strange to see tidbits of this successful man's other side, that one he wouldn't show to most people. It was disarming to see Asano not as a competitor, but an acquaintance. Scratch being romantic: should Asano be less of that _'I'm born as a leader'_ prick, he bet they could be good friends.

Karma fumbled for the remote and punched he power button, not interested in finishing the movie anymore.

He moved his hips lower the bed and slumped down. Asano was lying on his side, his face facing Karma's. Karma swiftly took a good look at the slumbering man. An idea yet again crossed his mind.

Remembering that he had a Sharpie in the bedside table, he noiselessly pulled the drawer out and rummaged in it. A shit eating grin quirked up on his face as his fingers touched the pen's cap.

He kept the strokes slow and light, alert in any indication of Asano waking up. Hell, he was sleeping like a log. He drew to his heart's content then retracted his hand, appreciating his handy work. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if Asano killed him the next day.

Karma returned the Sharpie in the drawer and contentedly brought his hand above his head, gaze falling back to Asano. He observed the features of his face: fine brows, sharp but small nose, thin lips and smooth cheeks. The ink made him look so ridiculous, but it didn't change the fact that Asano was _handsome._

 _'Can't wait for his reaction later,'_ Karma smiled then too, drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was planning to post two chapters but while conceptualizing for the future climax of this fanfic, I found myself reminiscing about my failed love life (that I was forced to remember upon a KuroKura friend's request for a fanfic that I will submit as an entry for KuroKura Week on Tumblr *OH WAIT FUCK THE KARUSHUU WEEK IS COMING THIS DECEMBER 25 TO JANUARY 1 SO GUYS LET'S PARTICIPATE! THIS IS PERFECT FOR OUR BOYS' BIRTHDAYS!*) and I went a little dramatic and all *I cried a little when I was on my way to home* and talked to a guy friend and it helped me a little but I didn't get to work on the next chapter. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this one. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Ciao!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Gakushuu woke up from the bizarre aroma in the air.

He softly groaned and screwed his eyes tight. The texture of the mattress and the blanket felt different; they were softer and thicker and a little smelly, then recollection instantly dawned to him.

His eyes fluttering open and fell on the figure lying right next to him. Red vibrant hair, eyes closed and chest huffing up and down in soft snores. Akabane Karma. Right, he had dinner with him last night and slept over in his place.

He shortly worried about the time. He remembered he had a lunch meeting to attend today but by judging his own body clock, it was just around six or seven in the morning. It felt strange to sleep on someone else's bed, but it was stranger that Gakushuu didn't feel like getting up yet. He settled to study Akabane's slumbering face.

One could mistake him for someone who couldn't do anything immoral in his life, but this little nasty bastard was no doubt canny and mischievous enough to match his intelligence. Yet unlike him, he acted so young, immature and carefree as ever: his frequent grin and childish streak could fool anyone but that was what made Akabane a little more interesting than others. It was his charm.

Charm. As hard as it was to swallow, Akabane was _charming_. Cute, even. For someone as attractive as him, it was hard to believe that he couldn't last in a relationship. Well, who was he to speak? He was no different; single and not ready to settle down yet.

Gakushuu's eyes then peered down Akabane's lips. They looked soft and supple to touch. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, his heart suddenly beat fast and an urge to reach out for them rose from him. His face heated up.

Gakushuu turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He breathed in and slowly shoved the blanket off of him before carefully pushing himself up the bed. However, despite the carefulness, Akabane seemed to sense the movement for he started to squirm to consciousness. Gakushuu watched him stirred awake.

"Oh, hey. You're awake. 'Morning," Akabane grinned sunnily at him.

"Good morning," Gakushuu greeted back.

"How's sleep?"

"Not bad. Ah, I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie last night. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. We can just watch it again. So, do you have work today?"

"Yes, I actually have to go, so—"

"Oh come on, you're the president of your own company. It won't hurt to skip work today… or at least be an hour late since you're the _'I have a lot of work to do and I need to set a good example to my employees so, no,'_ type. Have some breakfast and coffee before you go."

Gakushuu eyed Akabane at this unforeseen hospitality then realized he was smiling. "You're being such a warm host, Akabane. I can't help but feel suspicious."

There crossed a guilty spark in his eyes. "Aren't you a bit paranoid? Go on, you wash yourself while I make breakfast. How does omelette and fried rice sound?"

"Okay."

"Copy that," Karma, barely holding the creeping cackle on his face, got up from the bed and started folding the blanket and rearranging the covers.

Gakushuu did what he was told and left for the bathroom, grabbing his own clothes from the previous night on the way.

He hadn't even fully opened the door when his eyes instantly fell on his reflection looking back at him on the mirror. Confusion dawned to him at first, but at the sight of the drawn cat's whiskers on his cheeks, two lines forming a moustache under his nose, evil horns on his forehead and the words _'SECOND PLACE-KUN!'_ written across it, it took him just a millisecond to realize who the goddamn culprit of this vandalism on his face was.

Gakushuu took a deep, _deep_ breath, convinced himself that this wasn't worth ruining his entire day for, and it would be a waste of time and energy to wage senses into Akabane so he supposed he would let this slide _for now_.

Still, he calmly came out of the bathroom to see the bastard grinning from ear to ear at his scowling face and piercing glare, and as their eyes contacted, Akabane lost it and broke into a hearty chortle.

When Gakushuu attempted to storm his way for a punch, Akabane jumped for the door knob and hastily escaped with a loud bang of the door. Outside, Gakushuu could still hear the unnervingly crisp laughter until it faded. He glared dagger at the innocent door and heaved another sigh.

God. Gakushuu didn't know that that twat could get anymore elementary schooler than this. Akabane was smart and deceptive enough to get high ranking officials sacked yet there he was, drawing over another man's face as a five-year-old would do to his father's and _damn_ —with a permanent marker at that!

He strode back to the bathroom and sighed again, one hand reaching for the bottle of facial wash on the sink. He wet his face, eyes once again shot to the mirror, on his comically decorated reflection.

He never in this life of his met someone who had the guts to make a mess out of him like this. He, Gakushuu Asano, a highly capable leader who could charm just anyone and do almost everything was being made fun of a mere Karma Akabane. It was very unlike him to tolerate this, but one more look on the tiny evil horns and Akabane's handwriting struck him a very odd thought.

If only Akabane was a girl, he might find this prank _endearing_.

Oh, wait. He still thought so despite Akabane being a guy.

He heaved yet another resigned sigh.

Damn it.

* * *

"Ah, just in time!" Akabane flashed a beaming face his way as Gakushuu stepped into the kitchen, closer to the dining table. "Just done preparing everything."

"What kind of Sharpie is that!? I thought I could almost erase my face for repeatedly washing it because it just won't come off!"

"Come on, Asano-kun. I'm just messing around. Look, I cooked something— omelette is my specialty. To make up to you."

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes on Akabane then lowered them on the table. There was a set of omelette and a bowl of fried rice, both smelling and looking good. His mouth watered; he remembered their dinner last night.

He sat down and picked the chopsticks up, swiped a quick look at Akabane's wide grin before taking a piece of the bite-sized omelette and bringing it to his mouth.

"How was it?" Akabane asked, face plastered with a smile that said he already knew the answer.

"… _Wow_ ," Gakushuu mumbled and quirked his lips into an impressed smirk. "You are good at this, Akabane." It was true. The omelette was delicious. For a simple dish, it had variety of tastes and the egg's texture was so soft it melted on his tongue. He stuffed the remaining into his mouth.

"Good. That's two points for me, I guess?"

"It could have been three if you didn't feel the need to vandalize my face while I'm asleep."

"Oh? Nah, I don't mind. I can get that one more point easily, just wait."

"Then wait, I shall," Gakushuu curved his lips wider, eyes locked into Akabane's as he sat across him, wearing an equally challenging smile.

Gakushuu lied. He wouldn't really mind waking up with another face art if that was it would take to taste some more of Akabane's cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Do you guys ever have a feeling like you're nothing but a big ball of shit made of stress, fatigue, pressure and frustration? Let me give you a small peek about my shitty life. So, I'm working for a Filipino-Chinese couple that makes their few employees work 10 hours a day with a below-minimum wage and like that's already two offenses of law but look I'm working for them for almost 3 years. Christmas season is just around the corner and everyone's gung-ho about promoting sales. My working life revolves around sales invoices, phone calls, inventory checking, delivery routing, purchase order checking, barcoding, receipt issuance, even the fucking bank related works that I don't have the fucking faintest idea was about. And when I get home, I'm facing 6— yes, SIX goddamn fan fictions (three for Karushuu, three for KuroKura) and I'm sacrificing my day-off to go to work this month to reach quota and I have KuroKura week this first week of December and— you guys get what I mean, nee?

So, I see that everyone LOOOVES the slow build I made for this fic. I love it too y'know! I'm happy that I'm getting warm reviews over AO3 and here and really, they are what making me more than happy to work harder, both on my real life and otaku/fujoshi life. So for that, I'm glad to let you know that the wait is over. Oh, BTW, I'll be working on my OTP for a while so I won't be able to update this for some weeks. Feel free to hate me too for the cliffhang. Lastly— let's get things serious, shall we?

Let's get Karma Akabane do some moves. Part two.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Asano's invitation to his place was a pleasant surprise for Karma.

With his latest game disc on hand, he walked closely behind him on their way inside his plush penthouse. It wasn't that big but it was tastefully and austerely decorated; there were minimal furniture yet it was classy and stylish—a perfect fit for someone like Asano Gakushuu. He just learned today that he was living alone by the way, and that meant that they were alone together again.

It had been another week (again) after Asano's sleep over on his house when he received a text from the man that he was free for a day and wanted Karma to come over and play that game he mentioned which Karma almost forgot because he had his console upgraded with his recent payroll just three days ago. He was halfway of the game already, but he figured there was no need for him to tell Asano that.

And there they were, inside Asano's ridiculously fab place. Asano led him to the living room which to Karma's astonishment had an indoor pool behind; it was surrounded with more rooms with glass doors. One on the side displayed a bedroom, presumably Asano's.

"How about a shot of wine or two?" Asano asked.

"Sure," placing the game on the coffee table, Karma's mind was already buzzing with all sorts of plans he could pull to make a good use of that pool.

"Make yourself at home," Asano disappeared into another room, likely the kitchen.

"I will. Definitely," once out of sight, Karma went straight for the pool and strutted about it. The water was crystal blue and free from dirt. How freaking neat.

Asano was back one minute later, two goblets dangled in one hand and a bottle of wine on the other. He handed him one of the glasses.

"Thanks," Karma reached out and took it, handing it out as Asano poured the alcohol in it, the red wine gurgled out of the bottle. He stopped when the liquid reached one-fourth of the goblet.

Asano was about to pour to his own glass when Karma decided to commence his first plan; he swiftly pulled the goblet out of Asano's hand and casually tossed it to the pool. It sunk silently down the clear water.

" _Oops_ ," he mischievously looked Asano in the eyes, canny and suggestive. Violet eyes were wide in shock and confusion so Karma took a swig of the wine before holding it out to get the message across.

The smart boy did get it, of course. Gaze lingered on the offered glass, seemingly weighing over a decision. Five seconds later, he took the drink.

"Nice place you've got," Karma tucked both hands in his pockets.

"I had it for a reasonable price, right after graduating college. Bought with my own earnings," Asano sipped on the glass, eyes away from Karma, face red.

"You're working while studying?"

"Not really. More on investing on stocks."

"Fled right out of your father's grasp once finished school, huh."

"I don't know. I used my allowance for that investment, you know. Technically, it's not my own money."

"Why bother with the insignificant details? You're taking over your businesses, right?"

"Right, as if that man can be outdone anytime soon. _'I'm planning to have you as my corporate slave for the rest of your life'_ was what he told me when we're still in junior high. It's like what you said: it's still a long way to go to overthrow him. But we'll get to that, of course," Asano gulped down the wine in one go.

Confident as ever, Karma thought. "That wine's good. Can I have a second?" He inched closer to the pool, away from Asano.

Asano followed him, refilling the glass. He handed it back to Karma, which Karma gently took from his hand.

"Well at least you've gone pretty ahead of the way. I'm sure you'll get there sooner or later— you're Asano Gakushuu, after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, by the way. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I'll check on something, my phone's dead so… but unless you're hiding some stuff or anything. I'll respect your privacy—"

Asano whipped his phone out and threw it to Karma, frowning irritably. "Check to your heart's content."

"Alright," Karma caught it and pressed the side button. "Oh, it's pass-coded. What's the code?"

At that, Asano's face lightly reddened. "Give it back, I'll get pass it."

"Aww, that's unfair. You know mine."

"I didn't ask for it."

"But I want it. I ask for your passcode, Asano-kun. Can I have it?"

"… Fine. It's _2-6-7-2-5_."

"Okay," Karma punched the number and was granted access. "What does that stand for?"

"My student number in college."

"Oh…" he fiddled on his phone aimlessly, a corner on his eyes watched for a chink on Asano's defense. Asano retrieved the glass from Karma and sipped on it, eyes looking at the other side of the pool. Oh, dear. He was wide open. Time for the second plan.

"Whoa… " Karma feigned surprise. "Look what we've got here! Ugh, Asano-kuuun. What a stash you're keeping in your phone."

"Oi—what the hell are you talking about? That's impossible. Give it back! I know you're up to no good. Don't use my phone with whatever evil plan you have in mind!" Asano shot one hand to snatch it from him.

Karma jumped away from his reach, scrolling down on the phone's phone book. "Noooo… not until I finish skimming over here!"

"Akabane!"

"Catch me if you can," Karma poked the tip of his tongue before chuckling.

Catch him, Asano tried. And failed for as soon as he stepped closer to him, Karma slipped behind him, watched Asano's head turn around and kicked his ass— _literally_ —to the pool.

Asano fell with a wild splash and a loud _'WHOA!'_

The wine bottle and goblet which flew out of his hands dropped squarely on Karma's grasp. He wouldn't let the poor, good drink go to waste. Once Asano's head popped out of the water, his neatly combed strawberry blond hair wet and dripping, Karma broke into a loud cackle.

"HA! Sucker!"

"… AKABANE!" Asano roared, glaring dagger at him.

He looked so displeased, as if he was more than ready to get out of the water and push Karma on it, tie a huge rock on his feet and let him drown down there.

He let the chuckle die down, watching Asano running his hand through his head and swimming to the pool ladder, face plastered with a scowl. But even before he reached the metal handrails, Karma brought the wine bottle, goblet, Asano's phone and his own (which he pulled out of his pocket) on the floor, moved three steps backwards, shed his coat then ran for the pool. He jumped, curled and dropped to the water like a cannonball.

It was freaking cold, the water. It'd been a while since the last time he swam on a pool. He popped his head out and wiped the water off of his face.

Only to have it dripping wet again as a big splash of water waved to him. It was shortly followed by another. And another. Asano kept attacking with fast, consecutive slaps of water and Karma was helpless, so he dived down and swam closer to him then yanked his foot with all of his strength that effectively pulled Asano down. Karma let go then hastily swam up, getting ahead of Asano. Asano followed.

They both coughed, out of breath, panting. Karma shook his head and ran a hand through it, shoving the hair out of his face. He looked at Asano, who looked back at him, gasping. Their eyes locked again, and that was when they started chuckling.

Asano's laugh sounded crisp and genuine. It was like he hadn't laughed like that for a long time. He rubbed at his face too, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Karma took the advantage and had his turn to swat water towards his way. Asano covered his face with both of his hands, he would slap at the water in retaliation whenever he saw openings in Karma's defenses.

They both knew how childish they were acting, and neither of them seemed to care.

Until Karma had enough, arms tired from beating continuously hard on the pool, and chose to lunge forward to grab Asano's arms and stop him from hitting. Asano saw it and caught Karma's inching hands.

Karma pulled his hands out of Asano's grasp and jumped at the chance to splash water into him in close range, catching Asano off guard. It was Asano's turn to shot his hands to stop the attacks. He tugged at Karma's arms, pulling him closer, gripping them up, away from the water.

It had taken five seconds for them to realize that their noses were almost brushing.

Golden eyes bored into the violet ones. It was intense, reading, _burning_. Karma blinked twice to tone down the tension.

There was a look in Asano's eyes that Karma read as anticipation. He was waiting for Karma's next move. Or maybe admiration. There was a faint coloring on his cheeks, a lazy hooding of his eyelids as if studying every inch of Karma's wet look. Or perhaps both. In fact, he gave off a _lost_ vibes. Asano seemed pretty unsure of what was going on, of what was going to happen. And fair enough, Karma had to give himself credits for getting this far in ruining Asano Gakushuu's ironclad leader façade.

An urge of wanting to crush his lips into his writhed wildly in him. Karma heeded to it.

He swam closer, aiming for those pale, soft looking lips, when Asano's soft pronunciation halted him.

"Akabane."

The way he mouthed his name was hesitant, nervous and a little stern. It didn't imply refusal. It sounded _scared_.

"Hmm?"

There was a thick pause, Karma didn't back away and kept his face straight. He waited.

"… I don't want to play that game with you."

Karma remained quiet, letting Asano explain further.

"I'm not sure what you're up to, but let me tell you that I'm not interested in going further if you're just playing around."

"Hey. Don't tell me you're chickening out just when we're leveling up?"

"I'm not, of course. However, this leveling up you're talking about requires riskier and heavier… investments. You know that if we cross that line, things are bound to change. And I'm not up to that… not when I'm not sure when you'll pull your shares out or even if you're willing to put some to begin with. I need assurance. Assurance that you'll take responsibility once you get any closer than this."

Karma had to keep himself from laughing as Asano cast his eyes away from him with his face flushed. Really, it was an Asano thing to admit defeat— _and confess love_ —in such a business-like way. The trash Asano sputtered was like those rubbish rhetoric in political articles he read online. And if he had to deconstruct it into a simpler message like he used to do when he was still in high school in exams, he could summarize it in one sentence.

 _'How do you really feel about me?'_

Okay. Give him the same rhetorical answer, he could do that.

"Just to let you know, Asano-kun, I'm not big in risks that involve relying on others. I'm good at leading people and using them as much as you are but to let everyone get closer to me, see weaknesses, catch me lowering my guard? _No_. I'm not that open. I carefully choose a very few people to know me that much, and I'll have you know that you're the least person I want to let into my life. But then again, I'll make an exception. Exclusively for you, Asano-kun. Invest time and feelings for this game? Sure. But you know, if there's someone here who has to doubt the other into pulling out his shares, it should be me.

"Between you and me, it'll be more complicated in your end if we get things serious. You have a reputation to keep, a name to maintain, and a hell of a father to deal with. I don't care about titles, unlike you. Meaning, you can toss me away any time of the day if shit gets out of hand, and I'm having none of that. So, with all due respect, let me ask you the same question: if I get any closer, are you going to accept my share and _take responsibility_?"

That rendered Asano mute, grave expression replaced with brief fear and hesitance. He figured this much. Asano was never the type who'd gamble if it was his name that was at stake. He wasn't going to play unlike Karma who had nothing to lose. He would never go if it would do no good for him. This wasn't like those gambits they had in junior high: they're long graduated, and unlike pole-toppling, _falling in love_ was much more dangerous that falling down the ground.

Asano remained still.

Karma realized this was going nowhere. He sighed. "Of course, it's your reputation that matters the most. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I guess this is the end. Thanks for your time, Asano-kun," Karma faked a smile before turning around, intending to leave—

When he was yanked at his shoulder and forced to look back at Asano, who darted towards him and crushed their lips together.

It was cold, wet and warm. The press of their mouths was even awkward; Asano's pull was abrupt, their lips technically just bumped, and his angle was wrong with his eyes open, full of uncertainties. But there was resolve lying beneath the doubt. He knew his decision was wrong, but he wouldn't back down.

Asano pulled away, blushing.

Karma gathered composure. "Are you sure with your answer?" He looked him eye to eye.

Asano heaved a sharp intake of breath, the shade of red on his face grew deeper. He went for a voiceless response: he tipped his forehead to Karma's, an unnervingly affectionate gesture Karma never thought Asano knew how to do, cupped his face with his fingertips, then moved his head for an ever so lightly nod.

"There's no turning back," Karma reminded.

"No turning back," Asano mumbled, lowering his eyelids and angling his face to the side for a deep, claiming, mind fucking and the sweetest kiss Karma had ever tasted thus far.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OKIES. Shout out to the underage readers of this fic, namely 3_spoopy_5_u (14 years old), Nerdy_JD (15 years old) and Kearsli (even though I don't know what your age is. I just can feel you are still a minor), this chapter contains NSFW stuffs. Of course I can't stop you from reading this but still, I can't help but warn you (Note: I'm already 21)

Second: Believe me, I faced the same problem of choosing who should be the seme and the uke between this two just like everyone else, but after searching for a doujin for this two, realizing that Gakushuu shares the same seiyuu as Kuroro Lucifer of Hunter X Hunter and listening to Kisa Shouta's Character Song 'Impulse Alarm' (which is my current ringtone and alarm. Heck, that's the uke-iest song I've ever heard so far), I came to a decision. Now, if we don't share the same taste then you may just skip this chapter and just think of Gakushuu doing Karma.

Lastly, I broke down at the office last time. I was so tired and full and I can't hold back it anymore. After that, I felt much better and despite being busy, work has been more tolerable. Also, I survived my first KuroKura Week entry and I plan to survive Karushuu Week too! I've already finished writing my two entries for two prompts, and I'm planning to add one should I find motivation and inspiration. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Wet clothes fell down the floor with heavy plops.

They took their sweet time peeling each other's dripping suits. It was torturously slow; they kept up to the deep and penetrating kisses, the languid removal of their garments, the friction of their skins brushing, the fight over dominance, the growls and grunts against each other's interlocked mouths.

Asano's tongue was incessant, not that Karma minded. It was clumsy and wild, soft and slimy. He could feel himself melting (and goose bumping at the same time). He never thought his rival could taste _this_ good. He was succumbing to the touch.

Gakushuu was fucking losing his grip on himself. Akabane, looking disarmingly delectable with his hair sticking to his face, eyes hooded, cheeks so red and breath so ragged. All this time he had seen the man always on guard, always cool with no chinks on his armor. But now, he just looked like a mess. _A beautiful mess_. And it triggered something in him. Hell, he just realized how _frustrated_ he was.

Tops, pants, shoes, socks, until they were both only on their underwear. Asano's hands found home right at Karma's hipbone, just above his butt cheeks. Fingers groped at his flesh with hesitance, but when Karma moaned, Asano somehow had more courage. He pushed him down the bed, Karma let himself fall.

Asano crawled on top of him, slid his palms behind his legs, up to his thighs until they reached the waistband of his boxers. Asano's fiery, piercing eyes bored into Karma's, and Karma forgot to breathe for a while.

This was totally okay for Karma, if it wasn't only for one thing.

"H-Hey, wait. I'm _bottoming_!?"

"Of course," Asano flashed his goddamn executive, student council president smile. "I told you I'll take responsibility, didn't I"?

"Yes but not in _this_ sense!" Karma retorted.

Gakushuu knew that look on Akabane's face: he wouldn't back down on this. He wasn't worried; he could downplay this one just fine. To him, he gave his most reassuring smile. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm—" Akabane was stopped with Gakushuu's mouth back on his. He played at his lips with wet yet shallow kisses.

"So am I," he admitted after breaking this kiss. "But trust me on this. I'll do my best."

Karma wasn't assured. He wasn't assured at all. He knew it would hurt, it would be uncomfortable. But there was this gentle glow in Asano's eyes that he had seen for the very first time. It was tender, calming, even _loving_. He found it irresistible. Could this be Asano's _charm_ in manipulating people that he inherited from his dad because _heck_ — he was being jinxed?

The bastard patiently waited for his answer— more like compliance because the loving look was turning into a smug one.

Heart wildly hammering against his chest and face burning up, he rolled his eyes away. "Mess up and I swear I'll kick you."

Triumph shone beneath the relieved beam on Gakushuu's face. "Roger."

So their damn boxers were discarded and Karma's head sank down the mattress with Asano's mind blowing, territorial kiss. Asano's weight pressed against him, the heat emanating from him had Karma sweltering. His hands stroked him so skillfully, so lascivious, so good; on his sides, his legs, along his chest up to his chin. Each contact sent shivers down his spine.

Akabane cupped his face, his fingers combed at his hair, and there were occasionally pulls. He could feel his heartbeat thumping rapidly, and he could tell it matched his own. Impatience bled out of his disheveled state: he looked so needy and lost. Like he could handle the tension no more. Akabane was so vulnerable, weak and frail. It blazed the fire writing inside him. Gakushuu wanted him badly. _So badly_.

He pushed himself up and admired his handwork, running his hands along Akabane's torso, taking time feeling the muscles' (nice six packs there) warmth under his touch and the huff of his chest with each short and deep breath Akabane took. He was shy, maybe a little angry, but mostly excited, with gold eyes hooded and face flushed. It seemed he could hardly keep their eye contact up.

Akabane was indeed nervous; there was a sharp intake of breath when Gakushuu hovered above him, allowing a small space between their chests, and slid his hand down for his crotch. Blush turning a deeper shade of red, he silently whimpered under the deft play of Gakushuu's fingers. Akabane bit his lower lip and rested a hand above his shoulder. He moved it up and stopped just at his jawline, fingers rubbed along his neck then he pulled him down for another kiss, tongue against tongue.

Asano gave him light and teasing strokes, doing no good to the burgeoning pain on his lower half. He moaned against his mouth, wanting to bite the soft lips because this foreplay was _mind reeling_.

"It's uncomfortable when dry, isn't it?" Asano commented brusquely.

"What, you gonna lick me?"

"That will take time. Let's save that for later," Asano then got up and reached for the bedside table. He opened the small cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"Crap. So you're planning to cross the line with me tonight after all, eh?"

Asano flicked a finger to Karma's forehead. Karma groaned _'Ow!'_ then he hoisted his legs up, the back of his thighs rested above Asano's.

"I just happened to have some baby oil I use for dry skin."

"Oh."

"So," Asano languidly parted his legs wide, Karma felt so open and defenseless. Never in his life had he thought he would let his rival break his walls like this, but there he was, _willing_. He flipped the bottle's cap open before pouring one generous squeeze of the baby oil down his searing hardness. Smugness flickered in his eyes. He must be damn proud of himself right now. "Where are we?

There came his sickeningly innocent smile next, his head lowering closer to Karma's.

Gakushuu pressed his palm just below Akabane's navel, feeling the distinct pump of desire and hitched breath under his skin. Hand smeared with the oil, he went lower, ran his finger along the plump sac before wrapping them around his manhood.

"Damn it, Asano-kun," Came a breathy moan of his name. "You're frighteningly good at many things."

"Now that's such a reward: I don't get Akabane Karma compliment me that easily."

Karma wanted to punch him on the face for being too conceited for his own good but decided against it, seeing— _feeling_ Asano being motivated by the words with each pump of his hand.

Instead, Karma pulled him down for more kisses. Deeper, rougher, wetter, _hotter_ kisses. The sound of their lips clamping and breaking away, the grunts ringing from their throats, the warm breaths huffing out of their noses—it was vivid. Intense. Breath taking. Karma hated to admit but he was melting under Asano's touch. His kiss was intoxicating: the poison spread like fire all over him, paralyzing his body and mind, electrifying his nerves and eliciting effects by forms of writing and moaning with every stroke Asano made, with each spark their skins created. This wasn't Karma's first time to sleep with someone but _god_ , why was Asano's kisses and touches felt so _exceptional?_

This was bad. With just more nudge, he would climax soon. It was painful; he could tell he would explode any moment. He broke away from their kiss and gasped for air, eyes lingered about Asano who was equally breathless. Hooded violet eyes pierced golden ones; excited and claiming. Karma laughed heartily.

Gakushuu almost lost it. Akabane's chuckle was enticing: it sounded taunting, amused, demanding, _lustful_. He didn't know exactly what to make out of it.

Karma blinked twice rapidly when Asano's fingers lowered, seemingly fiddling for his opening. Once found, he softly rubbed at it and pressed a fingertip. So obviously, Asano studied _how it was properly done_ , the preparations. He had seen the development of their relationship to go this far, just like Karma did, and readied for it. "The way your hand moves seem to know how to get things done contradicts your earlier denial, Asano-kun."

To that, Gakushuu merely shoved one finger into him. Akabane grimaced. "You should know by now that doing half-assed things is never in my vocabulary, especially now that I'm dealing with you. Of course I''ve come prepared," he added another finger and earned a moany grunt.

"Ow ow— _take it easy_ , Mr. President."

"A little pain can't be helped, there's nothing we can do," as if to emphasize the point, Asano started opening him up with rough drags and stabbing at his hole, rendering Karma into screwing his face in discomfort but lost in incoming ecstasy. From a taunting prick, he was reduced into a purring little cat.

"Get it on, Asano-kun." Akabane drawled. There was his grin again, but less shit eating this time. More like hungrily anticipating.

"Getting impatient, aren't we? Okay then," Gakushuu lined himself up and slowly fed his smeared length on the puckered hole which warranted a loud cry and a repressed wince from Akabane.

Damn, it was tight. Akabane breathed in and closed his mouth to keep the sounds. Gakushuu closed in on him and pressed their mouths together again, flicking his tongue over the lips in request for access. Akabane granted it and Gakushuu immediately delved in.

Gakushuu went for a slow thrust first, forcing a sharp cry out of Akabane's covered lips. He gained a little pace and added force, and Akabane seemed to get accustomed to it.

Crap. It hurt. It fucking hurt. Yet it felt good: Asano was warm with their chests rubbing, his crotch pounding against his flesh, his lips tender and wet as he played with his with all enthusiasm. His hands went for Asano's impossibly soft hair, wiped his forehead, shoving his bangs away. He ran one down his shoulder next, slipped it under his armpit, and wrapped it to Asano's side, digging his fingers on his back which certainly would leave marks. He clutched the other to his arm, firm and tight. Asano heightened the speed and he was jerking up and down violently, their lips lost contact. Karma inhaled to fill his hungry lungs, which he regretted later just a bit for a long, throaty moan escaped his mouth. The high, sharp cry he let out didn't sound like his own, yet in fact it was. Damn, he never imagined he could moan like this before, let alone the one making him to do so was Asano. He was doing a job well done, he wanted to tell him that but his pride prevented him to utter a word. All he could manage was to whimper under Asano's mercy.

It didn't matter; it carried the same message anyway.

Gakushuu was getting close, he could feel it. And it would be a nasty, plentiful shot. Surely Akabane would complain, but he was decided. He would come inside him whether he liked it or not. He would mark him, claim him, overwhelm him that he would set aside the complaint and wouldn't mind him doing what he wanted. Nothing beat the idea for winning against a worthy opponent like Akabane. No, the idea of having that worthy opponent by his side was greater. A rival, a friend, a lover— Akabane Karma suited all the roles, and Gakushuu was looking so much forward to this.

He kept stroking him fast and rigorous. Akabane's length twitched and pulsated with every slide of his fingers. There was a sharp intake of air, then he let it out with a slump of his shoulders as he came on Gakushuu's hand. Gakushuu wasn't far behind: he rammed impatiently and soon reached climax.

Warmth spilled inside Karma, and it was strange. He felt contaminated. Dirty. _Owned_. So women feel this way when being done, huh? Must be the reason why they were more attached in a relationship. The leering and triumphant gleam in Asano's eyes as he emptied himself into Karma was somewhat irritating, but something soft and lovely about the violets instantly changed the irritation into contentment.

Gakushuu collapsed above him; it relieved him that Akabane didn't complain about him being heavy. He just rubbed his palm at his back, beckoning him to take his time and he didn't mind. Gakushuu helped himself and buried his face in the hollow of Akabane's neck.

There were distinct differences between a lustful sex and an affectionate one. Karma had experienced both and he was aware of them. Screwing out of carnal desire had less touch, less kiss, less eye contact, less passion. Making love was much personal, much closer both mentally and physically, meaningful and appreciative. And his first night with Asano as he moved to look him in the eyes, spared him a wide grin with a small chuckle, before lowering his lips for a long chaste kiss, no doubt fell down the latter category.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: LOL. There had been more lukewarm responses to the smut scene than I expected that I rushed myself to post the next chapter just to explain myself. Okay. Firstly, thank you so much for the reactions and they mean so much to me, now I realized even more what kind of audience I have and that I need to tread on this story more carefully. For that, I'd like to tell you that that smut scene would be the first AND THE LAST for this fic. It's just that writing bed scenes has been a part of my writing style and I have those two doing it in my mind for some time now and I really want to get rid of it from my head. Secondly, I have two writing styles when dealing with sex scenes: a graphic and sensual one. I use the graphic style when writing for my sinful pairs; less emotion, more action. In sensual, I focus on the characters' thoughts, emotions, and smaller details (looks in the eyes, warmth of skins, more on chuckles than moans). Apparently, I used the sensual style on this pair because I have younger readers here (INCLUDING YOU, ITONNAAA) and it suits Karushuu much, much better. I'm explaining this because Nerdy_JD was the only one who noticed it. So I'm sorry if I made anyone here feel uncomfortable because of the smut but I won't remove it just because you don't agree with my decision. Thanks for sticking with me despite that and to make up to you, I posted this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

P.S. I advise you to get a glass of water before you proceed to the chapter. This might be too sweet for you to handle. HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Dating Karma Akabane was shockingly _alright._

Well, not really alright in a sense. Just that there were a bunch of things he didn't expect to see as he got to know more about him.

The two of them was a tangled mess the next morning after their wet activity (they went for _three_ rounds; somehow whenever they kissed good night, they would end up doing it all over again. Neither minded) with Akabane leaning his head over his chest, one hand nestled on top of his abdomen, one leg hoisted up on one of his. There was a brief moment of realization before Gakushuu remembered what happened. Embarrassment slowly crept up, but instead of bolting upright, his arm moved on its own and gently stroked Akabane's hair, careful not to wake him up. But he did anyway; Akabane seemed to be sensitive when being touched. He groaned, looked up to him, and had his own moment of recollection before purring against his chest, rubbing his eyes and face.

They had breakfast, Akabane lorded over his kitchen like it was his own and prepared a very quick set of omelette and rice balls. Then they went separately to work (with a kiss) and had their normal lives as always.

There were traits that surprised him, like how Akabane could be quiet and behave when the mood called for it. One time, they spent one afternoon on Asano's couch watching a movie and Akabane was silent the entire time, their arms were tangled, fingers intertwined, his head leaning against his shoulder. After the movie, he dropped his head down Gakushuu's lap and played a game on his phone, one hand took Gakushuu's and placed it over his own chest. He played on like putting another man's hand right above his heart was like cuddling a fluffy pillow. Akabane looked devastatingly comfortable with this, while poor little Gakushuu was awkward as hell. Of course, Gakushuu tried to put some effort to touch: he moved his hand up to Akabane's chin and rubbed his thumb along his jawline like scratching the back of a cat's head. He made a show of scanning the television for the news channel whilst at the back of his mind, he wanted to cup that face and suckle at those lips until they swell.

Ah, that. Kissing. He had to add _kissing monster_ on Akabane's wide ranged skill set. Akabane didn't like kissing—he _loved_ doing it any time of the day, twenty-four-seven. He would kiss him when they met at the door. When he offered help in the kitchen, he would sneak a quick kiss before telling him to set the table. He would kiss him when their eyes met and locked while in a conversation. One time, Gakushuu choked on his juice when he tasted mustard in it while Akabane laughed his ass out when a drop of juice or two oozed out of his nose. He almost threw the glass to him but held himself back, mustering all patience. It was an easy job because compared to his father, Akabane was more manageable. When the stinging in his nose subsided, Akabane himself wiped it with a tissue before kissing him nice and sweet on the lips, _thrice_ , then beamed like a mischievous five year old trying to avoid his mother's banter. Akabane seemed to have found a way to get away from his mischiefs, and Gakushuu was a little alarmed for how effective it was.

One time while perusing business reports, Akabane pulled the papers out of Gakushuu's hands, straddled on his lap, lunged for a long, searing kiss, casually got off and brought the papers back to his hands then left for the bedroom to sleep with a _'Good night!'_. None of his previous girlfriends was that casual around him. None was that clingy. No, Akabane wasn't clingy; he just liked to touch when he there was a chance. He wasn't asking for his entire attention and trying to get closer and invading his personal space. To him, they were closed enough.

This was the first time Gakushuu felt at ease with a lover this much, he didn't need to wear his president mask to keep him impressed. He didn't need to hide his flaws to make him look up to him. He just needed to be Gakushuu Asano, a condescending asshole with a severe megalomania but had a hidden lazy side and had a thing for Karma Akabane's addictive kisses and omelettes for breakfast. He just had to be human.

All in all, dating with Karma was a very one of a kind experience.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu as a boyfriend was strangely _challenging._

Regularly, it was Karma who was treated lovingly. Girls liked to stick to him because he looked nice and it was cool to have him as a boyfriend. They made the first moves to touch and cling to him to get his attention. They liked kissing him and they always initiate things. He rarely did the random kissing habit because it wasn't like him. He was used to get no attention thanks to his parents' negligence and was fine with it. In fact, too much cuddling discomforted him.

So for him to be clingy to Asano like a bitch was an absolute utter surprise.

Because Asano wasn't comfortable with touches worse than him. There was this barricade about him that making him cautious when around people. He must have been not used to be touched just like him and when time called for him to be, a part of him must be fretting. Nervous. Hesitant and loss of what to do. He was so used to keeping himself be ideal that he hadn't let anyone get close enough to see his flaws. And that was annoying and challenging at the same time.

It was evident whenever they kissed. Okay, it must be still awkward kissing another man and his rival at that, but more than awkwardness, he read the twitches and jumpiness to be doubtful, even scared. For Asano to be like that around him… stirred something inside Karma. Arousal? Attraction? Sense of dominance or possessiveness? He didn't know.

Asano wasn't a touchy type—to him, at least. He wouldn't wind his arm around his but he sat next to him so close all the time when they were together. He wasn't a kissing jerk but for a lot of times, he caught him looking so thoughtfully at him. Karma always kissed him on the lips before going to sleep, but Asano always kissed him on the forehead in the middle of the night when he was asleep. He would pull the blanket up his chest then would tighten his hug or clasp their hands together. He was a softie when no one was watching, and that, in Karma's opinion, was cute and heck— _tsundere._

So he took upon himself to be the expressive one for he wasn't awkward and was okay with Asano being a guy—damn, because if he wouldn't, they would go nowhere.

They had done it a couple of times after the first, Karma growing accustomed to it. And in all those times, Karma was the one making the first moves because just as expected from the ever so respectable Asano Jr., he wasn't a kinky type.

But when he did, he would pull it off like a boss.

Seducing him was easy, no different from the blunt and surprise attacks he used to play when attempting to kill Koro-Sensei. The only difference was he was successful all the time when dealing with Asano: he just had to kiss those warm and soft lips, press their bodies together, pierce him with a smolder look, and not let him go.

He tried, more than once, to switch places with him but to no avail: once under Karma's spell, the ex-student council president would turn into a _monster_ and take it all the way. It was like awakening something dark and delicious inside him. Masterful kisses and caresses, the fiery blaze in those violet eyes enough to burn a hole through Karma, the strength to hold him down and have him under his mercy. Karma couldn't understand why but one look at that rare lewd smirk on Asano's face and he was ready to have his hands up and surrender. If he should be bothered and scared about this, he didn't know (and care) anymore.

Dating itself was harder than the getting to know each other part. Asano was busy as hell and they were careful in setting places to meet up (Asano didn't tell him directly that they should keep their relationship a secret but it was kind of given. Karma understood and believed it was the best for them for now—just imagine what disaster it would be for their schoolmates— _the Class 3-E especially_ — once they found out. God, just thinking about Terasaka and his gang teasing him to death made him sick— and told no soul). When they saw chances, either Karma would go to Asano's place or Asano would crash on his, and those chances meant only once every one or two weeks.

Karma was okay with this kind of set up— _with his previous girlfriends_ — but, for a freaking unknown reason, NOT with Asano Gakushuu. This was the very first time he craved for his lover's presence and attention. He wanted more quality time with Asano. _He wanted Asano_ , period. And really, he thought he really should be bothered about this.

For another first; they weren't texting/chatting buddies on phone. Neither texted the other if he had his meal, or that he missed him, or wished they had more time together, nor how they felt for each other every single minute. Not a single cheesy, sweet and romantic text. Geez, was dating a guy really this weird or dating Asano was a weird experience itself?

What was weirder was Karma didn't mind.

In fact, he felt great: Asanos had a thing about manipulating people through words (Asano Sr. was a master in pep-talking according to the junior himself) and he heard him a lot of time making speeches in classes and the campus as the student council president and he was definitely the master of his game and as far as he could see, Asano wasn't using his mastery to wrap Karma around his fingers. He set that leader ego aside and being his self when with Karma; frisky, silent, arrogant, and a little lazy.

Again, he never, even once, received a sweet text from Asano. But it was a different story when they were together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. Yes, still alive. Freaking busy. Enjoy this chapter. *scurries away*

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Days turned weeks until the both of them realized one fine Sunday morning that they were actually dating for more than three months already. Karma asked Asano to come over and help him pack up and clean the house because he wanted to move to a smaller place which his own when his parents announced that they would be staying in the house for a two-month vacation. He had been thinking about it for a while anyway. He was on the right age, had a decent work and the house was big for him so he thought this was the best timing. As expected, his parents didn't oppose him. Heck; he had grown on his own for years it was too late for them to care right now. He talked to Asano about it and he understood his decision and even offered help by sending assistants in packing which Karma declined, suggesting a request instead.

"I don't want your maids. Well, if it's not too much to ask, can I have your personal assistance?" Karma grinned widely and leaned his head to a side.

Asano seemed to be confused as he furrowed his brows, then realization came to him. It was really nice to have a smart boyfriend, wasn't it? He blushed, chuckled and looked Karma fondly in the eyes.

"Sure. I'll take a day off."

"Great! I only have few stuffs, don't worry. And I'll make food. Who knows, we can also have a quickie or two if we finish early," he said with a straight face. Asano flushed and flicked his finger at Karma's forehead but offered no vocal response.

Meaning, that was serious.

So Sunday came. Asano arrived in the morning with a tablet on hand. That annoyed Karma a little; didn't he say that he would take the day off? Why still bring work along?

"Oi, what are you doing?" He asked when he got out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

"Give me five minutes, I'll finish this very quickly."

"Can't that wait 'til tomorrow? It's Sunday, you know."

"It's due tomorrow."

"Why didn't you finish working on it yesterday?"

"I've completed the first major parts and I'm now doing the finalizing. I didn't get to work on it because I can't think straight last night because I was thinking about you and I can't concentrate so I thought I'll do it here while we're together since you're with me now and I don't have to think about you anymore."

"Did... " Karma's jaw dropped, "you throw a pick-up line just now?"

Asano looked at him, brows knitted. "Pick-up line?"

Asano shot a pick-up line and he didn't even know it. Just how _tsundere_ this man could be?

Blushing, Karma shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"... Done," Asano fiddled on the screen some more before turning the device off and tucking it into its leather case. "So," he got up from the couch, stepped closer to Karma then angled his face for a languid, wet kiss, which Karma reciprocated of course. "Where shall we start, boss?"

Karma must be looking like a blushing maiden now. Damn, he was having a deeper comprehension of women's traits and feelings day by day all thanks to this tsundere bastard. "Into the kitchen, if you will."

There wasn't much stuffs in Akabane's house (except the kitchen), given that he was living alone (he said they didn't have to touch the master's bedroom). What they mostly packed were the edible items inside the kitchen, the gaming devices and the television, and all of Akabane's personal stuffs inside his room. They cleaned and covered the other appliances, secured the doors and checked the locks. They took time inside Akabane's room because Gakushuu found a lot of interesting things and he couldn't help but skim over them.

For one; never in this life of his had he seen a school trip guidebook as thick as an _accordion._

"What on earth is this?" He asked incredulously, running his hands over a frighteningly detailed map of the Kyoto region.

"Ah, it's a school trip guidebook made by Koro- Sensei for us on our Kyoto trip on junior high. We also have one for the Okinawa trip. The blue one."

"All of you have a copy?"

"Yep. Of course."

"God, what kind of a guidebook is this? _'Recovering From The Shock Of Seeing Souvenirs Bought In Kyoto Being Sold In A Tokyo Department Store?'_ Seriously?"

"Ahh, that brings back a lot of memories," Akabane grinned, folding his clothes and placing them in a box. " You sure don't know, but there are a lot of things that happened in those trips, both Kyoto and Okinawa. "

They could have saved an hour packing up if only Akabane didn't take a reminiscence train back to their junior high school days. So his classmates Yukiko Kanzaki and Kaede Kayano were kidnapped by a group of high school students in Kyoto and were immediately saved thanks to their forsaken guidebooks, then instead of feeling down because stayed in a traditional inn and not in a hotel along with the other Kunugigaoka students, they spent a long and fun sleepover while attempting to kill their teacher ( _'We had the whole inn for ourselves so we ran havoc and chased after him. In other words, your discriminating scheme back fired,'_ Akabane smugly sneered).

They commenced their biggest attempt to assassinate Koro-Sensei in Okinawa and failed, but the day didn't end because his other classmates were poisoned by their ex-trainer in retaliation to Class E, particularly to Nagisa Shiota, when he lost a duel against him. Akabane fought a professional assassin and won in a not-so-clean battle. Nagisa and the gang won, and it turned out that their classmates weren't really in danger and they enjoyed the remaining days of their trip.

Gakushuu fondly noted the soft, bright smile on Akabane's face as he spoke.

There were total of four thick books, all dusty but in good condition. The first two were guidebooks, the third was a year book and the fourth was titled _'Koro-Sensei's Rules To Live By.'_

Gakushuu was a little hesitant to open the third and fourth books. He judged they contained personal memories exclusively for Class 3-E students only. He settled for wiping their covers and placing them orderly in a box along with the guidebooks and the other books.

"I haven't finished reading that."

"That what?"

" _Koro-Sensei's Rules To Live By."_

"Any reason why?"

"It's full of crap mixed with lectures and lessons. None of us have, I think. It goes on and on."

"Yet you haven't tossed it away."

"Just like those guidebooks, I feel it'd be useful one day."

Gakushuu only looked at him, wondering what he exactly meant.

"When we have a chance," Akabane looked back at him, "let's read it together so you can get what I mean."

"Okay," now Gakushuu got a faint idea.

Gakushuu though Akabane had taken care of the clothes when he saw a wrapped set of a... maid costume in a corner of a drawer.

"What is a maid costume doing inside your drawer?" Gakushuu scrutinized the garment, the cover read _'TOKIMEKI MAID COSTUME.'_

"Oh! I used to tease Nagisa with cross dressing. One time he needed to disguise himself while we're on a mission."

"And you... happened to have the costume he needed," Gakushuu's eyes twitched, a little disturbed.

Akabane inched to him and snagged the costume out of his hands. "I didn't get him to wear this if that's what you're worried about."

"Yet you bought a costume for him."

"Yeah."

"Seriously? Why go that far?"

"Because I can buy it and it's fun?"

"Do you have a cross dressing fetish that I should know about?"

"Hmm," Akabane opened the plastic and pulled the dress out. "None, as far as I know," he dusted the frilly apron and closed in to Gakushuu, swiftly slid its strap over his head and tied the ribbon at his back despite Gakushuu's halfhearted resistance. "I've been looking for an apron for you since earlier, I forgot I have this spare one."

Blushing, Gakushuu scowled. "Well, it's now too late because we're done cleaning. But anyway," this was lame but it wouldn't hurt to play along, if Akabane was having his fun. "Your hair has gotten dusty," Gakushuu tugged the dangling, ruffled headband included in the set and tied it around Akabane's red hair. Akabane didn't resist. "There. Better." _' Holy crap. He looked ridiculous... and cute.'_

Akabane's pouting lips worsened it. Gakushuu wanted to jump on him

"Too bad it's small," Akabane held the dress out and studied the length. He brought it close to his own body. "We could have used it later."

Akabane's unforeseen dirty jokes and the way he threw them with a straight face shook the hell out of Gakushuu. His face heated up but he didn't want Akabane see him off balance.

Instead he chose to ride along. He fished out his phone out of his pocket.

"I can get my assistant buy a big version right at this moment."

Akabane's widened eyes and beet red cheeks told him he regretted saying that joke. "I'm joking, okay?"

"I know. But why not make it serious? I'm sure it'll look good on you, the maid cosplay."

"For fuck's sake. No way in hell."

Gakushuu got past his passcode and was about to speed dial his secretary, but Akabane darted towards him to snatch his phone.

"I said no!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Gakushuu moved away, hand with the telephone up.

"So you have a cross dressing fetish?"

"No, but I want to see you see you in a skirt and make fun out of it."

"FUCK NO."

"Okay. If you get to take my phone from me within thirty seconds then okay, I'll forget about it. But if you don't, you'll get it on, complete with the girl's undies."

A smirk broke on Akabane's lips. "Challenge accepted."

"Getting physical is allowed. Use whatever method you want."

"Ookaaay!" Akabane activated his delinquent mode and raised both hands, claws barred.

"I'll turn the timer on," he punched in on the screen and revealed the countdown. Thirty seconds.

"Timer starts... now!" Gakushuu pushed the start button and threw the phone upward, away from Akabane's reach.

Akabane charged forward and aimed an upper cut to Gakushuu which he dodged. He grabbed Akabane's wrist and twisted it to his back but he easily got away from the grip. The phone fell on the bed and bounced to the carpeted floor and Akabane jumped for it, but Gakushuu caught him and he pinned him to the mattress. They wrestled there, Gakushuu curled his fingers around Akabane's wrists and pressed heavily above him. Akabane was strong, Gakushuu was having real trouble in holding him down. Twenty seconds passed then— Akabane raised his head and kissed him, crushing their lips together—and Akabane saw an opening and rammed his forehead to Gakushuu's which effectively weakened his grasps. Akabane pushed him away and rolled, falling down the floor. He crawled for the phone

The timer rang on Akabane's hand, telling them the time was up.

"Once a second place, always a second place," the bastard grinned from ear to ear, head tipping to a side.

"You..." Gakushuu clutched at his head, glaring at Akabane.

"What? You said I can use any method. I won, fair and square."

"Fine. Give my phone back."

Akabane moved closer to him, handing the device. Gakushuu found a chance—and pulled him roughly to the bed and pinned him down the mattress.

"... Sore loser," Karma looked at him with smoldering gaze, stirring that darkness inside. Fuck, this was so much fun. This was the kind of quality time he was craving for. Craving that only Gakushuu Asano could satisfy.

Asano pulled his legs and hauled them up his thighs, spreading him wide. "Whatever you say."

"Ugh. We both stink."

Asano lowered his head for one deep, penetrating kiss. His tongue roved inside him, claiming all corners, taking Karma's breath away. He cupped his face and returned the fiery kiss, tongue against tongue.

Asano broke it and ran his lips along Karma's jawline down to the side of his neck. Karma purred and clutched onto the strawberry blond hair, feeling the warmth and wetness of Asano's lips and tongue ghosting against his skin. One of Asano's hand slipped underneath Karma's shirt and there, his palm stroked and pressed on the side of his waist to under his navel.

"Hmm..." Karma moaned playfully before murmuring in low, growling voice. "I think I want to change my mind about getting that bigger maid costume.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't mind roleplaying if YOU are the one wearing the costume."

"In your dreams, Akabane."

"C'mon, no quickie if you won't agree."

"You can't play that card it that's what you think."

"Tsk. How about this then: let's have a race. Whoever gets into the bathroom on the ground floor first wins. The loser will wear the costume. Deal?"

"Bring it on."

And there came another game consisted of missed punches, wrestling, tripping, pulling of each other's clothes, laughs and curses. In the end, they touched the bathroom's door simultaneously because no one would just let the other win. Then they figured that the secretary might find them disturbingly kinky and dismissed the deal altogether and instead they settled for a bath and there Karma was again, kissing Asano every minute, which Gakushuu returned with entwining their fingers together and wrapping him into a hug for like their entire bathtub blues.

One quickie at Karma's room and he was now officially an independent adult for he moved to his new apartment the next day. Asano helped him more to set things up over there and as expected, the frilly, white apron next to Karma's one hung on the kitchen wall, on its hem was a name that read _'G. Asano-kun'_ scribbled in black Sharpie.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: LOL, so much for an update after a month of vacation. Still, I hope you enjoy! And ah, March 2 is my birthday, and happy birthday to me! To celebrate with you guys, I updated this.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Say, Akabane-kun. Are you close with Gakushuu Asano-san?"

The question caught Karma off guard, but he didn't let it show on his face.

It was just an ordinary day during their lunch break when his officemate, Anna-san, threw the nonchalant question with her face straight but her eyes glinting analytically. All of their coworkers in their department, three guys and another lady, looked at his direction upon hearing her.

"More or less. We are classmates in high school. How did you know?" Karma played it cool but at the back of his head, he started wondering. Had she seen them together? When? This was bad. Did they mess up somewhere and acted too close?

"I knew it! I saw you guys together in a restaurant the other day. You know, I thought you're not the kind who most mingles with big names since you are transparent when it comes to them. I actually thought you are dating with how close you were. Sorry about that."

 _'Damn women and their instincts.'_ "We used to be tight rivals back then at high school but we've become friends now. We hang out together now and then."

"Nice, must be cool to have a big shot friend like him," Takeru-kun, one of the guys whistled. "That one's pretty a power player. "

Mimi-san, the other lady, chipped in. " Nee, Akabane-kun. Is he dating anyone right now? "

"Oya, ever so straightforward, Mimi-san," Takeru-kun snickered.

Karma was amused at Takeru-kun. _'Yes. For six months already.'_ "No... as far as I know."

"Cool. Do you think we can go into a group date or something? Just for a dinner or drink," Mimi-san sent him a waggle of her brows that earned a naughty look from Anna-san.

 _'Ha. We can't even go on our own date.'_ "I don't think I can anytime soon, Mimi-san. He's pretty busy with work."

"Heh, that's something I expected and honestly, if you ask me, I'm not that interested in him," Anna-san munched on her melon bread.

"Eh!? Why!? That's one big time businessman plus a total hottie, you know!"

"Exactly. Think: if he's still single despite his age then that means no woman lasts as his partner because either he's got some bad attitude or he has no time dealing with romantic relationship. Time is what the most important things for us, isn't it? Given that he's a successful man, he must be busy as hell."

 _'Bull's eye,'_ "I can only agree," Karma nodded. Heck, they spent lesser time together with Asano's ever growing business ventures and the piling cases of plunder and graft on Karma's office table. Work had been eating them both alive and really, the fact that they lasted for six months in this set up surprised Karma despite himself.

The more it was proven how serious they were with each other.

"What kind of person is Asano-san anyway, Akabane-kun?" Anna-san directed a question to him.

 _'Hmm... well, he's short tempered at times. He's all about work but I got used to it in time. For one thing; he tolerates my pranks and takes it just easy— except that one time when I put mustard in his juice and he choked on it. The strawberry juice dripped from both his nostrils and his look as if he was about to cry was priceless. Good thing he likes my kisses or else he must have killed me.'_ "Asano-kun is a very, very smart guy. I dunno, he must have stuffed a Wikipedia app inside his head. Also, math is his best subject. We used to be neck-to-neck in exams back then in high school."

"Ugh, sounds like a boring nerd to me," Anna-san scowled and rested her chin on her palm.

 _'The hottest nerd I've ever met.'_ "Kind of. He's the only son of our school principal so I guess he has to be the smartest of all." _'Until I came and messed him up since then... until now.'_

"Tss. I bet he used to be the lamest guy in the class. Is he?"

 _'At times, yes. But mostly, he's the coolest among the rest.'_ "Not really. He's the Ace of our batch. Looks plus brains plus wealth. If you're looking for the perfect guy, he's the man." _'Only he belongs to me now so sorry.'_

"I still don't think so. I dunno, I feel there's something condescending about him."

 _'Ahh, yes. He thinks that he's above us all and I think it can't he helped became he really is. But what I learned is that he's annoyed at himself sometimes because of it. He's pressured and he's alright with it. He loves making himself look cool at all times, but he's getting tired of it. Some nights he goes to my house straight from work and snuggles to me on the bed, looking dead on his feet and irritated. He'll embrace me and I can feel how exhausted he is. The next day, he's alright and back to his conceited self,'_ "Of course, he has to carry confidence all the time. He led our class all throughout middle school and even college. Same goes now that he's the president of his own company."

"Told you, Anna-san. He must be really cool," Mimi-san dreamily said. " I wonder how it'll be to have him as a boyfriend."

 _'At times it's stressful, at times it's boring. It's sad and it's fun. We have to keep our relationship a secret. We have to pretend that we're not together. He's an ass for worrying what other people would think of him once we're found and it irks me that I have to lie to the world to keep his name safe and it annoys me to deny the truth. Does he even understand how insulting it is for me to be tucked away like I'm some sort of a shame? I want to see him but I can't even visit him in his office. It's infuriating to be treated this way... and it hurts. I'm not an attention-seeking person but I want to tell others what's the real deal between us. I want to show how he really means to me, that we are together, that I'm proud because I think I have the coolest boyfriend ever...'_ "Beats me. We might be friends but believe it or not _—_ " _'I've lasted this far because what I feel about Gakushuu Asano is true, and I wanna be proud of it... and I want him to be, too.'_

"I don't know much about him."


	10. Chapter 10

Me upon discovering that Gakushuu Asano canonically studied in MIT and becoming an entrepreneur in Silicon Valley: GODDAMNIT THAT MEANS HE'LL STAY OUTSIDE OF JAPAN FOR GOOD AND IN CASE THERE IS A 'YEARS LATER' MOVIE FOR ASSCLASS HE LIKELY WOULD TURN UP!? WHAT THE HELL!  
Me 5 minutes later: ... OH SHIT. THIS IS A USEFUL PLOT DEVICE.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Gakushuu sighed tiredly as he finally finished reviewing all the reports and signing the necessary papers with a heavy slump on his custom made chair. Headache was beginning to build after reading for hours and he lightly massaged his temples in attempt to alleviate it even just a little. His shoulders were stiff, deadening his arms to move and he honestly wanted nothing right now but to go home, lay down the bed and if it wasn't too much to ask, have Akabane massage his back like he did the other night.

Handling works from in and out of Japan was no easy feat, Gakushuu just made it look like it was. There were just too much that needed his attention; monitoring of progress of sales, proposals, and scheduled meetings for business reviews. Being an entrepreneur required more than money and brains; it needed consistent aggressiveness, creativity and endurance to keep up to the growing competition of the biggest companies, and for Asano Gakushuu and his budding success in the industry, it was taking him time and well, his life, to get this far. It was admittedly tiring, yes, and it could have been redundant and boring if it wasn't for Karma Akabane making his days extra special for being always there for him.

In all fairness, of all the lovers he had, Akabane was the most understanding and supportive aside from being clingy and to his utmost surprise— genuinely caring (Oh, if only he'd stop slipping cooking condiments in his drinks from time to time when he least expected it, life could have been much better. But he figured as long as it wasn't sending him collapsing on the floor then it's okay). Yes, he sometimes complained about the lack of their time together but he was never a demanding prick. He never got angry when he had to cancel their dates or come late and casually shook it off, but Gakushuu knew better: Akabane was upset and disappointed wherever that happened, it was just he wouldn't let it show either because of pride or he didn't want Gakushuu to know that he was affected.

That touched and hurt Gakushuu at the same time.

One time, Gakushuu was two hours late on a dinner because he was stuck in traffic after a grueling meeting with his departmental heads. He expected Akabane to be extremely pissed off and cancel it then leave, but when Gakushuu finally arrived, he was still there, waiting, looking nonchalant but his eyes screamed mixture of impatience, anger, and disappointment. Gakushuu was so guilty that he wasn't able to look him in the eyes as he explained why he was late. Akabane dismissed it and said he was okay, that he didn't have to explain. He said he didn't feel like eating anymore and invited him to just to home and just buy some take out.

Gakushuu honestly wanted him to lash out what he felt so that he could apologize properly and ask him what he could do to make up to him. But Akabane was silent all the way to his house, looking outside the car as rain drizzled the road.

As soon as they stepped inside his apartment, Gakushuu pulled Akabane into a very tight hug with his face nuzzling against his neck. Trying hard not to break down, he said ' _I'm very sorry'_ with a deep sigh and long intake of breath. Chest to chest, he could feel Akabane's heartbeat. It was slow and loud. He buried his face deeper into the nook of his necks and repeated, _'I'm really sorry.'_ After some seconds, he heard Akabane's warm chuckle and felt his head being patted. _'Okay, I'm not angry anymore,'_ it was as if all the stress of the day dissipated into thin air when he heard his laugh and those simple words of understanding. That night, Gakushuu took over the kitchen and made midnight snacks and they ate on the bed, pulled out some chips and shared a bottle of cola before sleeping in each other's arms, not caring about the dirtied covers and how much carbs they took in then going straight to bed.

Akabane had become a big part of his daily habit, his system, and it felt good and alarming the same time.

Because Gakushuu knew they couldn't last this way forever. Sooner or later, their secret love story would be revealed. One day he knew that somebody would find out. That if they were really, _really_ serious about each other, they had to be out in the open.

And Gakushuu was afraid. Afraid of how much this could affect his life.

The weight of keeping Akabane and his name were pressing down on him, and he couldn't choose what was heavier for him. Logically, it was his reputation that mattered the most. Yet the mere thought of letting Akabane go crushed his heart and he couldn't take it at all. He couldn't understand, he was cold hearted as far as he knew but this time around, he became sensitive and emotional when it came to Akabane. He cared and worried about him. He thought of him and was happy about it. The bastard meant to him more than what Akabane and even himself thought, and Gakushuu didn't know how to handle it. And they called him a genius.

So this... was love, huh.

There came a knock on his door that woke Gakushuu from his musings.

"Come in," Gakushuu called out. It was his secretary. Cradling a small pile of folders, she approached his table and carefully placed them on his table.

"Asano-san, here are the reports from Silicon Valley branches for your checking and signature. Also, I've already booked a hotel reservation for our investors and they would arrive at Narita Airport tomorrow about four PM."

"Very well, I'll greet them personally at the airport tomorrow. Is there something else I need to see? I want to go home early today, I'm not feeling well."

"Ah, no more so far Asano-san. But there is one thing I need to note. Your visa is about to expire in a month. Do you want me to extend it?"

Gakushuu felt as if a weight was dropped on his stomach. He almost forgot it...

"Also, Sakakibara-san called early this morning on the landline when you were on break. He asked me why he couldn't reach you on your phone and I reasoned out that it was turned off while charging. He told me to tell Asano-san to call him back as soon as he can."

"Got it, thanks," his secretary bowed and left, then Gakushuu whipped his phone out and dialed Ren's number.

 _"Finally! What took so long to call back?"_ Ren answered after the third ring.

"Sorry, busy. What is it?"

 _"Ah, just want you to know that I miss you a lot."_

"Yeah right," Gakushuu rolled his eyes. He knew better; Ren liked it when Gakushuu left the company in his hands while he was away. He got to play around with girls without Gakushuu telling him from time to time that he didn't tolerate flirting inside his office. "What is the status over there?"

 _"Have you seen the reports I sent to you?"_

"Not yet, I'm just about to."

 _"Ah, let me spoil you a bit: we exceeded the sales from last year by twenty-five percent. Banzai,"_ Ren drawled in a bored tone.

"Good. As expected from you, Ren-kun."

 _"Tsk. We both know that if only you are here, it could have been more than fifty percent growth. You know how to sweet talk people into working harder. Believe it or not, there's a big difference when they know their boss is only a door away and when he's not around the country. It's been six months, Asano-kun. What's taking you so long over there?"_

 _'I'm stuck in here because I'm dating Akabane right now,'_ he could imagine his friend gawking in disbelief should he have said that. "There are some things that I haven't finished yet. But don't worry, once it's clear, I'll surely go back."

 _"You really should. It's not like you're a dual citizen to stay there in the country you decided to leave. Silicon Valley is now your home, and seriously speaking, it's sad in here when you're away. Go back as soon as you can, 'kay?" Your company needs you."_

"I know. I have to go, Ren-kun. Call me is something comes up."

 _"Roger. Bye."_

"Yeah. Bye," Gakushuu hung up and dumped his phone on his table before leaning back on his chair. Damn it.

Six months, Ren made him realize. He had been dating Akabane for six months, and within that time he hadn't found the right timing to tell him a very, very important thing about him.

Since graduating from college and establishing his own company, Gakushuu had let go of his Japanese citizenship and decided to live in Silicon Valley for good. Not that he hated his country, it was just that business was more booming in there and to top it all, his father wasn't living there. Yes, the chilly relationship between him and the former Kunugigaoka principal lived on, and Gakushuu believed it wouldn't change. Aside from other businesses, his father had built another school and continued teaching, giving all the rights and management of Kunugigaoka to his only son. Despite staying in Japan for half a year, Gakushuu hadn't seen his father— not that he wanted to, though he contacted Gakushuu from time to time—more like once or twice a year—to check on him that Gakushuu believed he only did out of obligation as a parent, and not as a concerned, caring father.

Technically, Gakushuu was a foreigner in the land where he was born, and he had yet to tell this to his lover because he knew that Akabane would be furious and they would likely end in a break up once he found out.

Gakushuu knew. He should have told him about it back then at the bar where they met again five years after their graduation. If he only told him that, everything wouldn't turn out this way. There shouldn't have been _them_. If only Gakushuu said from the start that... that he wouldn't stay... he couldn't have met Akabane and fall for him.

This was troublesome. Stick with Akabane and he would lose everything he had worked for so far. Let him go and he would break both of their hearts. Imagine if he had told Akabane the truth, perhaps he wouldn't ask him out that night, and everything wouldn't turn as messed up like this. That had Gakushuu ask himself: it was stupid of him to hide the truth, but did he regret not telling Akabane about it? Did he regret saying yes with his invitation?

Gakushuu reached for his phone and fiddled in it. He punched the _'My Files'_ thumbnail and swiped more, knowingly opening one folder to another until he reached a special, nondescript folder. As he opened it, a stolen photo of a certain idiot with red hair stuck in all directions while lying on this couch and scratching his belly greeted him. His out of the bed look didn't change the fact that Akabane was handsome and cute and funny no matter he stupid he looked, and that made Gakushuu smile and feeling weird sensations inside his stomach.

No. Gakushuu regretted nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Surprise! Yes, still alive *winks*

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Gakushuu received three consecutive, demanding calls one typical working day.

The first one was from his best friend who was currently overseas, Ren Sakakibara.

"Hey, didn't you just call me the other day? I'm pretty busy right now to chat about mundane stuffs," Gakushuu sipped on his coffee, reading some material for a presentation later in the afternoon. "Is there something up over there?"

 _"No, not really. Everything's going smoothly all thanks to me. And yes, this is mundane but I seriously won't be able to sleep tonight without asking you this one burning question."_

Right, it should be evening over there at Ren's end. "Fire away."

 _"I... found a picture. No, it was sent to me by a friend from Class B—"_

"—More like an ex-girlfriend?"

There was a pause, then a chuckle. _"Yeah. Well, I sent you a copy to your email just now."_

Gakushuu instantly had a bad gut feeling. He fiddled on his desktop and refreshed his email inbox, and there was a new mail. He clicked it, and his heart sank as an image of him and Akabane sitting face to face inside a coffee shop greeted him. Gakushuu's back was turned while Akabane had his face clearly captured, wearing a small smile. Memories reeled inside his mind.

This was a very recently taken shot, only last week when he and Akabane had some coffee in that newly opened shop. It had been days since they last saw each other and when Akabane invited him to visit it together, even though he was anxious about dating in broad daylight, he went along, even excitedly. With what that twinkling golden eyes the photo had, Akabane more than apparently felt the same.

 _"Have you seen it?"_ Ren's voice poked Gakushuu's building tension.

"Yes."

 _"So you've been getting along with Akabane, huh? I didn't expect that. Geez, you didn't even tell me a thing. What? Is he your new right hand now?"_ Ren had been Gakushuu's friend for years that he could tell when his words contained underlying implication and when they were not. Right now, Ren's tone implied suspicion.

Gakushuu had seen this coming and had prepared for it long time ago. "Yeah. Let's say befriending him is useful for government related matters."

 _"Oh? I can hardly believe that. Akabane never liked us Big Five. I can't imagine him reaching a helping hand to you without asking anything big in return."_

"Much to my own surprise, he's a straight and clean bureaucrat. All he required is to get all the legal papers through legal procedures. Not that I play dirty under the table only to mess up. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," well, those bits were true.

 _"I see,"_ Ren's voice lilted in mock conviction.

"What are you trying to imply here, actually?" Gakushuu challenged.

 _"Let's see... that you guys are dating?"_ Ren chuckled awkwardly, as if what he said was creeping himself out.

"Technically, we did. It's a friendly date," Gakushuu made sure his voice sounded as flat and innocent as he could.

 _"Okay, if you say so,"_ the worst thing about having a best friend was that you got yourself an oaf who could see through your lies no matter how you try to mask it. Ren wasn't really so close to him but for some reason, he could decipher the motives behind his words. Must be an ability included in his skill set as a linguist.

"Ren," there was a tightening clench inside his chest and a frown forming in his face. Denying Akabane always made him think and feel that he was the biggest bastard ever strutted on earth. But there was no way around. "There isn't anything between me and Akabane. Keep those nasty, absurd ideas out if your mind. You're creeping me out."

 _"Yeah, I feel the same,"_ Ren chuckled more. _"Imagine if you really are going out. For so many years, I've been watching you making every single thing in your life a success, never letting any kind of failure and wrong decision bring you down. In fact, I've never seen you doing anything not according to plan. Man, dating that delinquent is the biggest mistake you can ever do, in more ways than one."_

He so wanted to snarl and tell Ren off, listening to him badmouthing his lover unnerved and pissed him so much. But he was supposed to agree... well because it technically was correct.

 _"... But you know what? Doing mistakes is not bad all the time. It makes you a stronger and wiser person than before, especially when you're happy choosing that mistake. Honestly, I'm looking forward to see you mess up on something again. The last time I saw you lost was five years ago."_

"Ren-kun, I—"

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not dating. Got it."_

Gakushuu pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back a sigh.

 _"Ah, I've taken more time than I'm allowed. Bye for now, Asano-kun. Thanks for the time and good luck to you over there."_

"Seriously," Gakushuu thought he should have defended himself more, convinced that Ren got wrong assumptions, and denied the truth until Ren completely get rid of the whole idea in his mind. But there was... something inside him that was holding himself back.

Ninety percent of his mind was dead set to keep his secret hidden to the world for eternity. Nine percent was considering breaking up with Akabane to get away from this catastrophe he was about to throw himself in. The remaining one percent wanted to call Ren back and confess that yes, he was dating Akabane Karma for six months already, could you believe that?

Things were about to turn awful from this point should he wouldn't work on something to prevent their relationship to be discovered. If their old schoolmate whom they had never shared the same class had recognized them and tipped Ren off of all people, they should expect more acquaintances to see them if they continued this. Then again, all secrets were bound to be found sooner or later, one way or another.

There remained only two choices for them: let the truth out in the open, or end it all and avoid disaster.

Gakushuu sighed and massaged his temples. Just then, his phone rang and his dread was replaced with relief as Akabane's name appeared on the screen.

 _"Asano-kun?"_ Akabane asked, voice sounding oddly hesitant.

"Hey," Gakushuu's heart beat wildly upon hearing his voice. To think that this bastard's voice and the mere thought of him were enough to ruffle Gakushuu still sounded crazy despite himself. "Missed me already?"

 _"Yeah right,"_ Akabane's tone was a little sarcastic, but there was something in it that made Gakushuu think that Akabane had something urgent to say. _"Uhm... are you free tonight? Can I go to your place?"_

"Sure, I'm good. What do you want for dinner?"

" _Nah, I'm not in the mood to eat some fancy grub tonight."_

"Hey, is there something wrong? What's the matter?"

There was a pause, Gakushuu turned his head towards his phone that was pressed to his ear.

 _"... Yeah. Kind of."_

"What is it?" Gakushuu clutched on the armrest of his chair, bracing to bolt upright and sprint out of his office if Akabane was in danger and needed his help.

 _"It's nothing dangerous or urgent so calm down. I can see you about to grab your coat and run to my place. I'll tell you later at your penthouse,"_ Akabane said very seriously, which didn't help Gakushuu to calm down at all.

Dread began to build up again. "Okay, if you say so. I want to talk about something with you anyway. See you later, and call me if this concern of yours keeps bothering you. I'm willing to change schedule to meet you earlier."

Light laughter came from the other end. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. See you later!" He could imagine Akabane wearing a smile on his face.

The line cut off, Gakushuu peered on his phone as the call ended and his home screen returned. He placed it back on his table and entwined his fingers. What could be that matter that had Akabane speak so serious and even nervous like that? It must be important. Somehow, it must be from instinct, Gakushuu could feel it had some relevance with his own concern.

What a nerve-cracking coffee break he just had. Speak of coffee, his drink became cold and he hadn't even drunk half of it with how preoccupied he was. He pushed the cup aside when his phone rang yet again.

Gakushuu had grown lazy to answer another call, he had enough of stuffs in mind to talk with clients or anybody and add some more to think about. He reached for the phone anyway to see who the caller was and consider if it was worth answering, then disbelief and even horror slithered all throughout his being.

Eyes wide, Gakushuu read the caller's name.

 _'Father'_

Oh God. What was with phone calls and his person life's dilemma today?

Gakushuu cleared his throat, adapted an apathetic demeanor even though his mind was already processing all sorts of questions and apprehension about what this call could be, and hit the answer button.

"Hello, Father?" Gakushuu asked.

 _"Ah, Asano-kun. It's been a while,"_ his father answered.

 _'Yeah, it's been what, one or two years of a while?'_ "It indeed is, Father. It's rare for you to call me. Is there anything I can help you?"

 _"Yes, I'm aware of that. Well, I heard you're staying in Japan now. I just want to check on you."_

"Fore more than six months already, actually," _'And you decided to call me just now? Expect me to believe that.'_ "I'm staying for some work related matters."

 _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine," every time his father called to just _'check on him and see how he is doing,'_ this had been their default conversation flow. _'I'm fine'_ was what Gakushuu said when he called and Gakushuu hadn't slept for two straight days in the university while working on a thesis and he felt like he was slowly dying. _'I'm doing alright'_ was what he told him when there had been a major discrepancy in his company, and one employee slyly filed a case against them to extort money. _'I'm good'_ was what he told him when one night, he was so tired from work and he just realized how boring and sad his life had been and he couldn't even tell anybody about it. His father's calls were just formalities because they both knew that Gakushuu would never confide anything to his father unless it was a good news or Gakushuu's achievement. Gakushuu would never share his insecurities, problems, loneliness and failures because his father would just taunt him and slap him in the face for his incompetence.

This call was no different from the others.

 _"I see, that is good to hear."_

"How about Father?"

 _"I'm doing okay. The school is getting more students and reviews about our teaching methods helped to grow popularity,"_ his father had finally abandoned his lopsided, caste system educational ways of teaching and went for a proper curriculum which was more friendly for less capable students. He was strict about producing good pupils, still, and the top students got special treatments and privileges to encourage the others to work harder. _"Same goes with my investments. Just gained some millions last week from my stocks."_

"Well, I've been expecting nothing less from you, Father. Congratulations."

 _"Thank you. Look, I'll be around Kunugigaoka this week. How does a dinner sound? It's been some time since the last I saw you. Do you have time?"_

Now, now. That had Gakushuu worried than glad. Shit, his old man must have been informed about Akabane and he wanted to ask him personally about it, see his reactions and behavior and confirm it. This was bad. _"Wow. This is rare, too, Father. What is up?"_

 _"What, can't I see my only son just because he's now old and has a life of his own? Come on, I'm still your father and I have to check you out every now and then."_ _'It's I have to, not I want to. It was out of obligation, not of personal will.'_

It would be suspicious if Gakushuu declined, and if he indeed turned it down, his father would just grow more curious and he just had to go to his office to see him. Really, knowing his father, Gakushuu didn't worry about him finding the truth from his son himself because Asano Sr. likely already knew it. And he wasn't fretting about his father becoming disappointed or even disowning him for having a male lover and bringing in disgrace to the family. He was worried about what his father could do to Akabane once he confirmed it.

Not only his name was at stake. Even the safety of the only person who made him feel that it was okay for him to fail because he was just a human and he was always there for him whatever happened would be on the line. Gakuhou Asano would never let Gakushuu put their legacy on shame for such trivial thing as being homosexual. He wouldn't allow Gakushuu achieve happiness if it would lead them to downfall.

Gakushuu knew his father more than anyone. He would be more than willing to harm Akabane just to teach him the lesson.

"I'm taking an off this Sunday, then. I will set the time and place, if you don't mind."

 _"Very well. See you soon, then."_

"See you soon too, Father. I will be going back to work."

 _"I see. Have a nice day."_

Gakushuu put his phone down, suddenly feeling like he was all alone in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: *breathes in* ... Hello :D. LOL, I know. 5 months hiatus. I won't waste your time for my excuses, so I'll go straight to the point. A lot of things happened after my 22th birthday, when I updated this fic's 11th chapter:

March 2017: Through a friend's help, I submitted my first ever original writing work to a local publishing company. It passed, along with another one.

April 2017: I submitted another one to fit their summer theme, and tasted rejected for the first time, too.

May 2017: I got home from work only to see that something's wrong with my grandmother who was sleeping with me in our room. Turned out she had a mild stroke attack. I stayed with her at the hospital to watch over her during the night for 1 week. My acnes and eye bags were horrible. Didn't manage to write a single thing from exhaustion.

June 2017: Grandma's back at home... bedridden. She had terrible bed sore, and believe me, you won't like to see it yourself. I looked over her for the whole month every night, with no compensation.

There was another opening for the publishing company, though they were looking for longer work. More words. While watching over Grandma and working during the day, I wrote my 4th entry every night. I miraculously met the deadline.

July 2017: I was at work when a bad news came: Grandma passed away. She was cremated a week later. 5 days later, my 6th month old, 5" phone was snatched when I was on my way back home from work. I had another phone (4" Samsung Galaxy Young) which I lent to my cousin since I have a new one. Heard that on the very same day, it was pickpocketed from her school bag. That was my 5th stolen phone, 2 were snatched while I was reading fanfictions.

In short, life's sticking a big, fat dirty finger in my face. I actually had this chapter typed in that 5" phone. Due to this crazy luck that caused depression, I'm plunging into a deep shit that is writer's block for more than a month already. You might notice that I didn't give my all to this chapter, and I apologize for that. And just you know, I'm not giving up on Karushuu. Not yet. I hope you like this short chapter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

Karma was still unsure of how to do this.

It'd taken him tremendous amount of contemplation if he really should open the subject up. Considerably, it should be easy: tell Asano about that conversation he had with his coworkers the other day, ask him of what he should do—what _they_ should do—about it and finally, say that he wanted to be out. Officially out. Easier said than done, though. It wasn't like he could demand that from Asano. Well, actually, he could. It was just that he was scared of the outcome. Of Asano's answer. Of the choice they had to take.

There was no backing out of this, however. They had to deal with this, enough of running away, now. Because Karma wanted to know how deep their feelings for each other were, and if it was worth fighting for. Because Karma was prepared to stand up for it, go against all odds, if he had Asano by his side.

Or so he thought.

Asano was sitting by the edge of his indoor pool in his penthouse, both feet immersed in water, still had his dress pants and white shirt on. He was looking ahead the water's surface, ear buds in his ears, and a goblet of wine on his side that was almost empty. That surprised Karma: it wasn't every day that he could see his rival and lover looking dazed and almost forlorn like that. Moreover, drinking while on the side on the pool? Certainly not something Asano would do. "Oi, that's dangerous. You do realize that, don't you?"

Asano didn't hear him, though. So he just marched towards him, casually sat on his side, dipped his legs into the pool and tangled his arm to Asano's.

Asano then turned his head to his way, slightly surprised at the movement and Karma's hand that smoothly entwined with his, before smiling and tightening the clasp of his fingers.

Asano fished out his phone and paused the music player, and when he removed his ear buds did Karma start to talk.

"This is dangerous, you know. Drinking while on the pool."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm not that stupid. I know my limit, that's why I didn't bring the entire bottle along."

"Next time, if you want to play in the pool while chugging booze, call and wait for me. At least you'll have someone to haul you up on the rails if you'd had too much to drink."

"Or someone who'll kick my ass to the pool so I'll drown and die just like what _someone_ did six months ago? No, thanks."

"Hey. I actually planned that."

"I know."

"I meant no harm."

"I know."

"I wanted to finally close the gap between us back then."

" _I know_."

"It's been… six months since that night. Yet it feels like it happened yesterday. Unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Certainly. I don't think I can forget that for the rest of my life."

"Same here. You look like a pitiful, strawberry blond baby chick when wet. Not to mention stupid. And your lips were warm and soft, by the way. And the good night that followed. Yeah, quite memorable."

"You're being awfully nice tonight, but thanks for the compliment anyway. You were insufferable that night, too, for pulling that stunt. But to be fair, you are sexy when wet," Asano chuckled shallowly. "So, what is this concern you have that you want to talk about?"

Karma was secretly grateful for Asano for riding along that sappy chitchat to stale time so he could collect more courage and words to use. "Oh, yeah. Well… something happened in the office the other day."

"Okay?"

"One of my coworkers happened to see us together at that one restaurant we went some days ago, and she asked me if we are close or something. Well, if I'll be honest, I think she meant to ask if we are dating, she just didn't ask me directly," when Asano stilled and issued a void silence, Karma added. "Of course I denied, so don't worry. They believed me, as far as I can tell."

When Asano remained quiet, Karma grew a little worried. "Hey, I'm serious. I made sure and convinced them that we are just friend. You're not going to be angry with that, are you?"

"No, I'm not angry. It's not your fault."

"Then why are you so clammed up like that?"

"Because… something similar happened to be as well, just this morning."

"Okay…?"

"Somebody… a schoolmate from Class B from our batch saw us at that coffee shop we visited and took a photo of us then she sent it to Ren, of all people. Ren asked me about it, and I denied it, too."

"I see," as expected. Karma's mind was nonchalant and used, even prepared, to learn that Asano would hide him even to his closest friend, Ren Sakakibara. Karma was good at convincing himself that he didn't care and he wasn't affected that he had easily ignored that small part of him that was hurting and dying inside.

"And was he convinced?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Are you anxious that he's going to tell others about it?"

"No. I trust Ren. He won't crack unless I prove him wrong or I admit that he's right."

"Then why the long face?"

"Because after you called… Father called me, too."

That, in Karma's opinion, spelled doom in Asano's vocabulary. "Really? After months? What did he say?"

"He wants to meet up."

"Oh, God. Don't tell me he already knows…"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I can't tell."

That was the first time that Asano answered in cluelessness consecutively. He was so disoriented that he couldn't come up with a definite answer, explanation or plan. "Are you… afraid for him to know?"

"… Are you going to laugh if I say yes?"

"No. I'll ask you why."

"Hmm. Well, if I'll ask you, what do you want for us to do?"

"Come out," Karma declared. "I want us to be out. Badly. But you don't want that, do you?"

"Not that I don't want that, Akabane. Just that—"

"You're scared of what others will think and say about you."

"… Quit making conclusions on your own."

"But that's the truth, right? Even about your father. You're scared of what he'll say about you. You hate to be scorned and mocked by him of all things," Karma removed his hand from Asano's. He'd been hiding all of these pent-up frustrations for long. Lack of time. Lack of courage to go out. All these hiding and denials. He wanted to let it all out, let Asano know, let him feel how bad it was to be treated this way. He didn't mean to hurt and say these words, but this was the only way he knew to have Asano see what was happening because seriously, he was having enough.

"I said stop. You're deluding yourself of your wrong assumptions."

"So you're saying I'm wrong? Come on, we both know how much you care about your name and pride. You care about them much, much more than me."

"Akabane!"

"So, why?" Karma looked at him in the eyes. "Why don't you want the Chairman to know? You know, if you can't even tell your old man about us, how are you supposed to tell others?"

"I'm scared of what Father will do to you once he found us out!" Asano grounded out, eyes wide in anger and frustration. "You don't know him. He's willing to do anything to destroy whatever obstruction is on the way to get what he wants. That man treasures his pride more than anything. He won't allow anyone to taint that, not even his own son's happiness. He won't think twice to hurt you if that will be a way for us to tear apart."

Karma looked at him, dumbstruck. Then, he laughed slowly, derisively. "You know what? That's bullshit."

Asano's brows instantly furrowed, eyes filled with anger and humiliation. "Yeah? Well, here's some news for you; you're a bigger bull than that."

"Seriously, I've never been mocked like this before. Yeah, thanks for underestimating my ability to understand and defend myself there. If I knew better, you're just making an excuse to break up with me and save your sorry ass from the tongue slashing of your dad."

"Shut up!" Asano got to his feet. "You dimwit asshole. You don't know anything!"

"Oh yeah? You're right! I'm a dimwit from hooking up with you," Karma stood up, too. "For hoping all this time that you'll fend for us sooner or later. I should have known. You'll gonna toss me away, like what I've thought, when things are getting tight to save your face. My bad for actually falling for that. Well, it's not yet late to forfeit the game. Bye, and go to hell."

With what was said and done, Karma stormed out of the penthouse, pants wet and ignored, leaving Asano behind, with his purple eyes still looking at his back, angry and watery.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yow, guys. It seems like Lady Luck hasn't tossed me out completely yet. The bitch suddenly clings to me last week and it pushed my boss to purchase a mobile plan from a network provider and it happens to come with a Samsung Galaxy J2 Prime phone. He only needed the SIM card so he offered it to me and he said that just like the previous phone, I can pay it by installment. I'm so happy that I typed this chapter on it on the next day. I'm pretty busy right now and I actually have to help my mom with her rush order (we run a small dress making shop) but I insisted to post this first because THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER. Yes, I like those cheesy and cute previous chapters I made but THIS is the cream of the crop of this fanfic (along with another one that I'm working with). I hope you like it as much as I do.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

Karma Akabane was _bored._

Add moody, lethargic and pissed off on top of that.

It had been one solid week since that night he went to Asano's place and walked out without looking back. Unsurprisingly, Asano didn't chase after him, didn't text or call him, didn't go to his apartment to talk, he didn't make any move to keep in touch as if he truly didn't matter. That tremendously pissed him off: so all this time, the bastard didn't care about him and was fine after the break up?

Hell. Okay, fine. If he didn't care, then neither Karma. He was just another failed attempt of his romantic ventures, nothing new. He could be easily replaced anytime, anywhere, by someone else who was much better. With luck, Karma could surely find another in no time. All he had to do was try and look again like the usual, like what he had been doing before that shithead came.

So there he was again, in the bar, sitting on the counter all alone and looking for new prospects. There were quite a lot; head-turning, pretty ladies loitered around looking for some good time. Even good looking guys who could do just fine caught his eyes, all thanks to that airhead and experience. In fact, there were just so many that Karma couldn't choose… or so he had been convincing himself for the past one hour.

There was one or two who approached him, cute girls with suggestive low necklines and tantalizing eyes. But Karma smoothly declined them; he didn't want them to approach him, he wanted to make the first move. He didn't like those types, either. They lacked the class and self-preservation that he was looking for.

This had been the third glass of whiskey for tonight, and still there was no luck. The alcohol was starting to get into his head, and really, he didn't want to end the day empty handed with his ass drunk senseless that could lead him to trouble. He didn't want to look like a pathetic loser than he already was.

Ah, there was this one, sitting alone with a martini in hand. Light make-up, long hair, sexy dress with his breasts well hidden in a satin blazer. She had beautiful, purple eyes and a blue pendant was hanging on her neck. Minimal accessories yet charming. She could do.

With his glass in hand, he walked towards her, playing the words in mind to introduce himself and how to get under that sultry dress.

As he inched closed, the girl must have noticed him coming and turned to face Karma. Karma smiled at her, and she returned it with a small quirk of her thin lips. Just as then, her purple eyes and tiny, inviting yet reserved smile struck him a weird sensation that was… telling him to abort the mission. And it was strong.

Goddamn it. No good. It was a shame, but Karma decided to heed to this bad feeling. He didn't want to embarrass her but he didn't want to mess up, either. As he reached her seat, he averted his eyes away, drank the remains of his glass, pulled some bills out of this pocket and walked past her, placing the glass and the bill under it on the way out, straight to the door. With the cold air blowing, Karma made his way back home, wanting nothing but to end this another empty, ridiculous day.

Even though he was fairly drunk, Karma still couldn't sleep.

He'd been turning and twisting on his bed. He played a video game and watched a movie that he couldn't finish because he was growing bored halfway through. He even resorted into reading a novel and downloaded some soft and ballad songs, hoping they would help but still, nothing. He was awake as an owl, even though his entire being was screaming for a sleep.

He was sort of an insomniac, he knew, but never to this extent. It had been going for days and affecting his performance at work. His coworkers even noticed that he looked somehow down and admitted that he was having trouble with sleeping lately. They recommended some remedy, even sleeping pills, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to depend on them and grow immune later on.

So there he was, lying on his bed with eyes staring up the ceiling, listening to the AC's low grumble and trying to think things up to exhaust his brain that seemed to refuse to shut down no matter what he did.

Seriously. Could he get anymore lamer than this? He couldn't possibly be affected by their break-up. It was just another wrong try, a short fling, and it shouldn't jumble his system up because he was used to it. This should be a result of something else. Must be stress from work and too much thinking.

After some more minutes, Karma got up and decided to buy some beer in the nearby convenient store. That should do the job, tomorrow was his off and it wouldn't hurt to wake up late. He could chug a can or two and fucking finally be able to sleep.

He went to his closet to get a jacket when something caught his eyes.

There were two familiar, supersized books which were neatly placed in the innermost part of his bookshelf, which stood a few steps away from the closet, hidden by smaller books and leaflets. Ah, his middle school memorabilia. Asano probably hadn't found a suitable place to display them so he just hid it where it could fit. That favored Karma, actually. Those books reminded him of bittersweet memories and he didn't want to remember. He didn't want other people to see them, too. It was something personal, with his name printed on the cover and memories that they wouldn't be able to understand.

But come to think of it. Back then when Asano found them while helping him with his stuffs, he let him take a look. He even promised to read it together when they had time. Why did he promise, back then? Why did he want to share the memories with Asano that were personal and which he didn't want to remember?

He found himself crouching to reach for them. He pulled them out carefully, brought them to his bed and took one out of its plastic cover.

It was their year book, with blue cover. Memories started to reel inside his mind, and he hadn't even opened it.

Collection of photos greeted him. Class pictures, group pictures, stolen shots and unwittingly hasty taken images. There were some that blurred, some were clean. Koro-Sensei didn't let go of Okajima's sketchy pictures and put it with a warning for the girls. There also was collection of photos from their festivals. He noticed that he didn't have that much shots. Oh, and those cosplay images. He still could remember when Koro-Sensei packed them up in a big bag and went around the world just to take pictures. A lot of his classmates were frustrated because they wanted to tour the places they visited but there was no time. Koro-Sensei was hasty to finish things up, not caring about their complaints and shrugging it off as if it was his time and he wanted to make it worthwhile, and they couldn't do anything but to cooperate. He was cramming everything up back then. It was as if he was damn sure that he would die, would be killed, soon and wanted to make the most of it while he could.

And there was this photo of him and Nagisa after their fight for whether they should kill their teacher or not. Koro-Sensei was behind, looking proud of them.

He just remembered. He hadn't told Nagisa about him and Asano. Oh, boy. He would be shocked as hell. But sure enough, he wouldn't laugh at him. He could even see him supporting them. But shocked, still. That must be hilarious to see.

He missed Nagisa. The whole Class 3-E. Their teachers. Koro-Sensei. It had been years since they saw each other. Everyone was busy with their lives, with their works and life struggles. The last time he heard about Nagisa, he had his first batch of advisory class graduated with no single dropout, and they were delinquents just like Karma. That was some grit he got there.

Ritsu had become a trending hit in the net, even internationally. Kaede had become a multi-awarded actress. Geez, time went by unforgivingly fast.

Koro-Sensei surely must be proud. If he was still alive, he bet he'd hold get-togethers all the time. The guy easily missed them whenever they were away.

He honestly, wholeheartedly, missed them all. He wondered, if they happened to have a hang-out and he was still with Asano, how would they possibly react?

Just then, just strongly as if a truck hit him then, he finally realized what was going on with him.

He was depressed and sad. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted someone to listen and understand that he truly, _badly_ missed Asano Gakushuu. And he wanted him back. He wanted to say sorry and take all the things he said back. That he didn't know what to do next anymore.

He put the year book down, and took the next book then. It was a yellow one, with his name on it and the title bearing the words _'Koro-Sensei's Rules To Live By.'_

It was one, ridiculous book. The advices and notes were sickeningly detailed, from the smallest stuffs up to courses to take when you're about to lose it and jump off a cliff. One time, Karma tried to read it and he didn't even reach one-fourth and he gave up, and he wasn't the type who leaves in the middle of a challenge.

The front pages were all about mundane stuffs, the middle was about emotional things, the end was about facing growing up and other matters that Karma didn't have the interest to read as of yet. He went for the table of contents and searched for any keyword that was related to his current situation.

He found one, and it was kind of perfect. He turned to the indicated page, and read the title in bold letters:

 _'What To Do When You Fall In Love With The Wrong Person?'_

Karma chuckled, breathed in and read on.

 _'There would be one time in our lives, even twice or thrice, that we will find ourselves attracted to someone who does not seem to be compatible for us, even who does not deserve our feelings, and you may wonder why of all people do you have to fall for him or her. I am telling you, I would not be surprised if one time in Karma-kun's life he would consult this book for this subject matter.'_

Karma laughed again. That diligent for his own good, perverted octopus.

 _'This might be unbelievable, but it is normal to feel that way sometimes. To fall for someone for reasons you are not sure of. Some said that love is just a chemical reaction, that it can be controlled at will and be learned in due time. But if you ask me, to fall for someone just because you feel that way would be the best thing you can feel in your life._

 _'But before we jump further, there is one thing that you should consider. Does that person love you back, truly and from the bottom of his or her heart?'_

Karma paused at that. He tried as best as he could to see if within that six months, Asano had really had real feelings for him.

Asano was not a perfect lover. There were times that he was insensitive, at times tactless and sarcastic. He was a workaholic to the bones and always had few time to spend with him. He worried too much about the surroundings and a damn neat freak. Condescending for his own good. Couldn't take cues and even dense, and for a several chances, he was taking Karma for granted.

But he was caring. When Karma would go home and stressed out, Asano would notice and talk to him, keep him company, hold his hand or pat his head. Even when tired from work, he was strict on calling or texting at least once before going to bed. There was this constant staring, nose brushing and stolen kisses when he was asleep. One time, he was lazing around and playing with Asano's phone when he whimsically searched the files in it, hoping to find something dirty to use and tease him with, even blackmail him. He didn't find any except for the one harmless looking cache file that was for an app but when checked inside, had another hidden file. He thought he finally found some treasure when he found himself staring at a gallery filled with nothing but _his_ photos. All stolen.

There was this one with him sleeping on the couch with his hand scratching his stomach. One that had his back while cooking. Another one where he was blowing his nose on a tissue. Damn it, when it came to stolen shots, Asano got Koro-Sensei beat. Until he clicked this fifth photo with him leaning forward on a window frame, looking far ahead, with a small smile on his lips. He remembered that time when he looked outside the apartment to see if the weather was good and it would be nice to go out. He wanted to invite Asano out for a drive and was excited for it. Under the image was a small note.

 _'I'm an idiot for falling in love with this is idiot. I never thought being an idiot can be so fun.'_

Karma immediately returned to the home screen, deleted the recent apps and put the phone back to the table. He could feel himself blushing a little. So Asano was that shy to say it upfront and resorted into stealing photos, making notes and hiding it somewhere deep in his phone where he could find it anytime, anywhere?

That alone spoke volumes about his feelings.

 _'I'm scared of what Father will do once he found us out.'_

That must be the truth, too.

He continued reading.

 _'If your answer is no, then please turn to page 596 and see for Selection 104: 'When To Know When You Have Given Love Enough.' Now, if your answer is yes, then you did not fall for the wrong person at all._

 _'Love is one of the most unpredictable things on earth. It blazes like a scorching fire and fills you warmth inside. At times it turns cold that makes you freeze and waver about what you really feel. It sometimes fades. It turns you into either a strong person or a big idiot. It lends you strength to fight against all odds. It can become a friend's hand on your shoulder to stop you from going into a fight because you have to realize that you have fought enough, and it is time to let go. It gives you hope... that sometimes leads you to disappointment. It pushes you to make stupid decisions that would turn into disaster later on and you will find yourself with no regrets about it. It can fill you a sense of contentment from the simplest things. You will ask yourself sometimes why you are still holding on even though everything is out of hand, or why did you let go just because of a single mistake._

 _'Generally, it makes you do things that you do not usually do. It turns you into someone you did not expect yourself to be. It changes you either for better or worse. Love teaches us to accept changes, flaws, differences, even defeat. We learn to adjust for the other party, and so do they. Subtly, you are growing up. Learning, understanding, even enjoying life despite all the struggles it throws at you. You turn into a better person than you already are. You see things differently when you are happy in love, especially when your special someone feels the same way. In short, you are evolving, and that is a crucial part of being a human._

 _'I believe that love is not just about searching for the one. It is an adventure that is not so different from going to school and assassination. You study all the subjects only to love cooking and baking. You like using knife as a weapon but gun is a sure way weapon to finish the opponent off so you study to use it and actually have fun and switch to it later._

 _'We meet people and become attracted to them just to realize we are not in love. We hate someone and piss them off just to find out that we like them in some other way. We venture, we try to invest, we take risks. It is not always about looking for the right person to be with for the rest of our lives; it is about meeting the people to change us, make us feel happy and fulfilled, and hoping that person to be the one. If this person makes you feel that even though you do not see yourself together with him or her forever, but you still want to try because that person gives you hope and strength to beat that bad feeling, then that means you are in love. At this rate, it does not even matter if you guys do not end up with each other because if fate says so, that will happen whether you like it or not. As long as you tried because you did not want to regret not doing so, as long as you stand up against it and feel you did your best whether you fail or not, is what truly counts. Take it as a challenge. Take it as an exam to prove that you deserve to be with the person you love no matter what the others, or fate, say._

 _'All in all, what I can only advice is... follow your heart. If the person you love feels the same as you, then much better. If you guys love each other despite all the obstacles, all the differences and flaws, then give it a try. I am not saying that you go do dumb and wrong decisions and steps just to insist what you want, though it is actually a part of it and it cannot be helped... so does acknowledging defeat and giving up if it is for the sake of your partner._

 _'Falling in love is complicated, but no doubt fun, so just enjoy it. Do not always worry about things not working out because it is bound to happen now and then. If it works, then good. If not, that is okay. Believe me, at the end of the day, whatever outcome there will be, you will be happy that there is one day in your life that you met someone who made you feel like you are the happiest person on the planet, even just for a while._

 _'So go forth, my dearest students. Do thou heart's desire and strive to be happy.'_

Karma chuckled aloud. Koro-Sensei was seriously a goddamn lecturer with so many useless things to say. What a know-it-all. But that... helped him clear his mind. For a moment, he felt like Koro-Sensei was right next to him, reading his mind, trying to understand what he felt and what he was going through, attempting to reach for the best words he could provide, and placing one squishy tentacle on top of his head and wishing him good luck with whatever decision he came up. Through his book, through his blabbering, Karma realized that Koro-Sensei still wanted to guide and help them even though he wasn't with them anymore. That was how a teaching fiend he was.

Karma closed the book. He wished he had the chance to tell Koro-Sensei that he might not be a perfect teacher, but he was a very, very dedicated one, the coolest out there if he might add. And he was grateful for everything.

With a more courageous heart and tougher resolve, he returned the book in his shelf and donned his jacket. He marched to the door and as he stepped out and about to close it, he gave _'Koro-Sensei's Rules To Live By'_ one look and muttered under his breath.

"Thank you, Koro-Sensei."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I was not aware of fanfiction's existence when I watched my second Yaoi anime, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. There is one scene in the first episode about making shoujo manga pages that baffled me (I'm not into shoujo manga, lol) like Onodera. Years later, after learning to write, I finally understood the gist of it. I mentioned that because if it wasn't for that scene, I don't think I'll be able to do this chapter justice. I may not be a die hard Shungiku Nakamura fan anymore, but I owe that mangaka a lot.

 _"This is the scene where the main character and her male partner finally get over being stubborn and admit their love for each other. In the first person view, the reader gets easily emotionally involved. That's why it's important to slowly ramp up her expectation that "something's coming." For instance, as the emotions get more intense, you make the photocomposition bigger. And when you have reached the peak… you drop the bomb."_

—Masamune Takano

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Gakushuu found it a little amusing that despite his fresh breakup only five days ago, he was doing very good at work as if nothing really happened.

He would wake up in the morning and go to his office like the usual. He would face his staffs and investors in meetings and receive the same round of applause for the job well done. In fact, he had racked up another good batch of thousand dollars in just five days without texting or calling Akabane. He had been doing everything just fine without him, and Gakushuu expected this much. That was how excellent of an elite he was: he could go on and do his best even with a broken heart.

There were times, he had to admit, that he was tempted to make up to him. But his mind could easily outwit his heart by simply considering that them parting ways was for the best. There were more pros than cons; that this way, he could avoid possible troubles that their relationship posed. This was the right decision.

It was already around 10 PM when he finished reviewing the last proposal he had to sign. As he closed the folder, he sighed and leaned on his chair, pinching the space between his brows as he did so. He relaxed his shoulders heavy from reading too much, and looked ahead to the door of his home office to give his eyes some rest. His entire being was almost giving in to a nap; even his mind rapidly went blank after perusing all the reports when he remembered that tomorrow was his scheduled dinner with his father.

Gakushuu breathed in deeply, then slowly exhaled before closing his eyes. That dinner would settle it. The final stage of their breakup. Once Gakushuu denied Akabane, it would be official. No turning back.

Gakushuu was a bit relieved that at least, in case his father confronted him about Akabane tomorrow, telling him that it wasn't true would be easier. Or even if it was, since they were no more, there would be no problem anymore. Tomorrow would be the start of him completely rid of Akabane Karma. Everything would be back to how it originally was. No more hassle and insufferable guy to deal with. No relationship to keep and hide. His life would be peaceful again, and Gakushuu couldn't help but feel relieved that it was finally over.

Him and Akabane would be officially over by tomorrow.

A small smile stretched across his face... but soon faded as he realized that he must be looking like an idiot smiling all by himself like that.

His huge penthouse had been this quiet and placid ever since the day he bought it. He really liked its design and it fitted his lifestyle so much. Tonight, inside his office, was dark and with only his desk lampshade on and the lightning of his swimming pool behind him being the source of light. The ambiance lent him a feeling of being a successful man. Everything in this place had been the fruit of his hard work. Gakushuu turned his chair around and rested his gaze on the pool.

He used to be indecisive about that pool. He liked it, but he thought it would be much better to just make it another room, a library, or an entertainment room where he could invite his investors or close friends. In the end, decided to just keep it. It felt it would be handy someday; swimming was fun every now and then, anyway.

It did... for somebody else. Being kicked on the butt and pushed into his own pool were the experiences he never thought would happen to him. While that was unpleasant because the kick was hard and the water got into his nose as he fell with his face first, the splashing and kisses were special. Memories ran through his head. How long did they stay floating in that pool while smooching? Three minutes? Five? Ten? Oh, it was just around five. Akabane insisted to just continue inside because it was getting cold.

Gakushuu sighed again. He shouldn't be remembering this now. Should he move into another place so he could stop recalling stuffs he and Akabane did here for the past six months? That should be easy. Throwing a few bucks and finding a better place to live would be no problem.

That sounded quite a good idea. Perhaps he would look for a new place, a bigger one, by the day after tomorrow. That would be his first step of moving on. He would choose one with no pool this time.

 _'I'm...'_ Gakushuu mind filled with all the plans he was going to do to get Akabane off his mind, belatedly realized _, '... actually doing exactly what you expected me to do, being a bastard tossing you aside so easily like this.'_

He was alone, so this time he could admit to himself of how much of a jerk he thought he was. Six months had passed and not a single soul knew about him and Akabane. He just realized that it felt terrible. He trusted no one and didn't share his little secret to anybody. There was nobody to ask what could be a good gift for Akabane for his birthday, or tell that the bastard put mustard in his drink, for God's sake. That he hadn't changed at all in the years that passed.

Then it clicked. Gakushuu remembered that there was one person whom he owed the truth. This might be a sign of weakness, even dependence to others, but maybe he needed to tell that person the real deal before finishing it all off with the last boss tomorrow.

Forgetting about time zones, Gakushuu reached for his phone and knowingly speed dialled Ren Sakakibara's number.

It was picked up after three rings.

 _"Yes, Asano?"_

"I lied," Gakushuu abruptly confessed before he could change his mind. "Akabane and I had dated for six months."

There was a nasty silence.

 _"... Whoa, six months?"_ Ren repressed a laugh. It seemed he was more surprised with the time length than the whole truth itself. _"And you didn't say a single thing to me. I'm hurt."_

"Yeah, yeah. My bad. I'm cautious about the rumour spreading, not that I'm anxious of you tattling, but prevention is better than cure."

 _"Of course, I understand that part. Apology accepted. But wait, did I hear a past perfect tense there? What happened?"_

"We broke up last five days ago."

 _"Oh, when I called you last time. Oh, please don't tell me you end it up because of the picture I sent you. I won't be able to sleep tonight if that's the case."_

"Not entirely your fault, but it has something to do with it, more or less."

 _"Further explanation would be much appreciated."_

"... After you called, Father called me and asked to meet up. I have a feeling it's about me and Akabane. We talked about it and things heated up. I think it's for the best; at least this time, Father wouldn't think of doing anything against Akabane since it's now over."

 _"Hold it. You mean, you broke up because you don't want the Chairman to know?"_

"Not really. I can tell Father about it, but I'm worried about what he might do to Akabane because it's a given that he'll be against it. And you know Father. He'd go as far as do underhand jobs just for things to go his way."

There was another silence, before Ren broke into a crispy laughter.

 _"Okay,"_ Gakushuu raised a brow as Ren's laughter subsided. _"I can totally understand why Akabane got pissed and you guys cooled it off. Damn it, Asano. You just proved how screwed you are. For you to devolve into a complete idiot like that means you fell in love really hard for the guy."_

"What the hell are you ta—" Gakushuu was about to retort, but he changed his mind and paused, swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

 _"Yes, President?"_

"... Bull's eye," Gakushuu could feel himself blushing.

There was another chortle from the other end of the line

 _"Alright, Asano. There are so many things about your assumptions that seem to be wrong. One is, your father might be a teaching monster but I don't think he'd go as far as hurting Akabane. You can't give me that 'you_ don't know him as much as I do' _because the Chairman is a mentor and a father. He might end up ditching you and disliking Akabane but please, he's not that stupid as to harm you guys because he knows that he'll be dealing with you, a man moulded to be as ferocious as he is. There's a limit of how much you can badmouth your old man, okay? If he indeed tries to do something, give him hell. Simple as that._

 _"Second, you hurt Akabane's ego. Let's say the Chairman did what you assumed he would. Do you think he would let him do as he pleased? Of course he'll counter attack. He'd try to protect himself and who knows, maybe prove himself worthy of his only son. You didn't give him a chance to show what he can do, either because you are underestimating him or you don't want him to be in trouble at all cost. And as far as I'm concerned, the last thing you want to do is to belittle that tough rival of yours because the last time you did, it turned back to you to bite your ass. That leaves the latter. God, I never imagined you have that kind of side. Anyway, in short, you're jumping into conclusions, petty ones, because you thought that all the people around you can be easily read and manipulated. That's something normal for someone like you. But you know, people are harder to understand than what you've been assuming all along."_

To Gakushuu's ears, all these blabbering that Ren was spouting made sense and at the same time, not. He wanted to believe in it, wanted to hope. But how much this hoping would cost? Akabane's safety? His father's acknowledgement?

 _"I know that silence. You're still not convinced. When are you going to meet the Chairman?"_

"Tomorrow evening."

 _"Perfect. Now, for the last question—do you love him? For real?"_

That... was the first time someone threw that kind of question. Even Akabane never asked him that directly. It felt weird in the stomach, awkward even. He was a little shy and reluctant to reply, but there was this one clear and solid answer in his mind. It came out of his mouth before he knew it.

"... Yes."

 _"That settles it. If you don't know what to do and my answer's not enough, ask the smartest guy you know aside from yourself and that genius bad boy."_

"Are you actually telling me to ask Father if I should go make-up with Akabane and make a mess out of myself in front of that man, of all people?"

 _"No. I'm advising you to consult your father about the person you love because you don't know what to do and you're hoping for his guidance as a son."_

"That's suicidal, Ren."

 _"You've decided to be suicidal ever since you liked Akabane. Why not go through the deep end if it was for the person you like? Come on, you're the toughest guy I know. Seriously. Give it a try. Who knows, maybe your old man hides some good love advice."_

The way Ren made everything sound like it was all simple was annoying, yet enlightening. He couldn't understand the weight of what Gakushuu was worrying about, because he made it look like it wasn't that heavy at all. And he might be right.

God, why did falling in love turn people so difficult?

To what Ren said, Gakushuu only laughed. He felt lighter, with his head a little clearer.

"Hey, Ren. Thanks. I'll think about it."

 _"No problem. Good thing we're on a break. And oh, I'm glad you confessed to me that you're lying. I was pretty damn sure it's true. Good luck with you there, President. Send my regards to Akabane."_

"Sure," the way Ren sounded like regardless of what happened, he'd support Gakushuu unconditionally, and he wouldn't judge him about him and Akabane had Gakushuu feel that perhaps he had been blessed with some good friends, and not just merely minions.

* * *

Gakushuu prepared for his father's visit to the best of his ability the next day.

It felt a little nostalgic. Back then in middle school, he tutored the whole Class 3-A in preparation for the exam, precisely against Class 3-E. He did his best back then and reported to the Chairman about their progress, only to be brushed off and be told that reporting without good result was meaningless. Which was proven correct later when Class 3-E won their bet despite him giving all he had got. Tonight gave him the same feeling of pending unappreciation, though at least this time, he wasn't that anxious about his abilities.

He made a fancy dinner for two that he was sure would fit his father's liking. The penthouse looked good and presentable. He had mentally braced himself for whatever conversation they would likely have, be it the status of Kunugigaoka High, the progress of his business overseas, or other future plans. It was like he prepared for a business proposal meeting, and not for a small get together between a father and his only son.

Gakushuu had gone and grown pretty far and much compared before. He had taken his pride over his achievements for the past years, and they were very impressive for someone his age. That was why it was a mystery for him why he still harboured this kind of nervousness and doubt when facing his father. Perhaps the impression of being a failure no matter what he did in the eyes of his father still remained intact in him, and it was something that pushed him to go beyond and at the same time, made him feel that he didn't progress at all. He disliked his father, but the respect and reverence were still there. His old man was one tough cookie to beat, but Gakushuu wouldn't back down.

Yes, he was confident with his overall capability now, but deep inside, he felt as if he was still a child garnering courage to ask his papa if he could play outside for Gakushuu was still indecisive if he should mention Akabane or not.

It was around 7 P.M. when the door bell rang. Gakushuu's heart skipped a beat, he breathed in then reached for the door.

"Father, good evening," he greeted his father Chairman Gakuhou Asano. As expected, he was donned in a fine and impeccable suit and tie, looking freshly out from the office and tired, but neat and respectable still. His well groomed hair and small smile didn't change; they were still the same as the last time they met, but his age was a bit evident through the wrinkles and thin lines under his eyes. His father had grown older, just like he did.

"Just in time, I'm glad. Good evening as well," even the way with words was like before.

"Out from the school?" Gakushuu asked as they entered the penthouse. He led his father to the kitchen.

"Yes. Exams are coming and we needed to do some over time even on a Sunday, but only for half a day. People need day-off, after all. And it's not like I'm still young to push myself too much," his father explained, taking off his coat and placing it over the sofa.

Heh, they both knew he was just being modest. The Chairman might complain about getting old and having arthritis but that wouldn't stop him from going overboard.

"I see," he rode along. "It seems it is indeed a pleasure for you to visit me, given your hectic schedule."

"Of course," Chairman Asano replied, taking one seat on the dining table, across Gakushuu. "As your father, I want to check you from time to time. "Oh, and you can let your guard down, Asano-kun. You're pretty tensed up."

Gakushuu feigned a laugh and did what he was told. So he was that obvious? "I'm admittedly puzzled about your sudden interest to pay me a visit. It can't be helped."

"Why, you're not hiding something fishy inside this very artistic apartment of yours, are you? There is nothing to be puzzled about unless you're keeping a dead body here or something," his father thinly smiled at his own attempt to joke. Gakushuu read between the lines.

"Oh, and here is some good-looking food. Did you cook these?" Asano Sr. took his fork and began to slice the piece of steak on his plate. "Hmm, and it tastes terrific, too. What kind of condiment did you put in here?"

"It's a condiment from India. I have a special kind of spicy sauce to complement it, only if you want it a little hot."

"No, this will do. Thank you," he gave him another smile, one that was less cold and distant compared to what he used to get. It was a fatherly smile, more or less. Gakushuu wondered what brought these weird gestures of his father because it was making him feel a bit antsy. Uncomfortable, even. "So, how are things going at your end?"

Gakushuu returned the smile with a timid one, then he began to recite what he had been readying to say earlier.

It was like reporting to your superior, your boss. Gakushuu kept it detailed and flowing, no dead air and passionate as he told the Chairman of the turned down proposal of Kunugigaoka getting accredited to be a university as there was a drastic plummet of enrolees for the past years. His father said they faced the same problem at his own school but it didn't matter that much, though it was saddening that they were getting lesser students each year. Gakushuu mentioned tidbits of his business in Silicon Valley and how his classmates in Class 3-A had made it possible to turn it into a huge success.

Their conversation ran smoothly, even _mechanically_ for how they both sounded like programmed robots, only with built-in fake smiles and reactions... or at least, that was Gakushuu was assuming for as much as he could observe, his father was genuinely enjoying their chat.

They finished the food with his father asking for a second of his steak then continued talking over a bottle of wine in the living room. Gakushuu later noticed that he indeed let his guard down— for a second or two, his father laughed crisply, sipped largely from his glass, then later he was complaining about this and that— which was a first. It was hard to believe for Gakushuu— it must be because of alcohol, this was the first time they shared a liquor together of him as an adult— but he couldn't deny that his father was having fun.

This wasn't what he expected their dinner to be. Not in the slightest. He imagined it would be awkward and fake. He thought his father wouldn't beat around the bush and ask him about Akabane. He was prepared for a denial. He was braced to abjectly counter the accusation. But not _this_. He wasn't ready to see his father this way as if... as if he was giving him a hope.

Chairman Gakuhou Asano in his tipsy state was giving him a treatment of a son that was obliged to listen to his old man's blabber about getting old and growing tired, showing hints of weaknesses. It was like he was _finally_ being seen as an understanding son, and not merely a replica.

It was bad, this sudden change in his father. He couldn't bring himself to believe it, he was scared to do so. But it this continued, damn alcohol for messing him up... or was it the alcohol, or his desire to stand up for what he wanted... he might just do what Ren advised him to do. To treat this man as his father, just this once.

"Oh, and have I mentioned that one of Koro-Sensei's student, Nagisa Shiota, had undergone an internship with me? That small guy is surprisingly gutsy. Impressive. Brings back old memories. Ahh, it's a little shameful, remembering that old version of me. Though I didn't change that much," by now, his father was fairly drunk, but still conscious of what he was talking about.

"I..." Gakushuu hesitated, but continued when the Chairman gave him a look. "I heard it was him who dealt with the final blow to finish his teacher off. Funny how he turned to become a teacher, too."

"Really? I didn't know that. Perhaps it's Class-E's secret. So he's seriously braver than he looks, huh."

"Father."

"Yes, Asano-kun?"

"There is something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If in case... in case I became attracted and fall in love with someone you don't like, what are you going to do?"

The small smile instantaneously vanished from his father's face, eyes turning sharp and voice stern.

"It's surprising that you still ask me even though you already know the answer."

 _'I knew it,'_ Gakushuu chose to stay still and silent, but looking at his father eye to eye.

"I'll do whatever it takes to part your ways. If that person will bring nothing but disgrace and be proven to be unworthy, she'll be eliminated from our lives. I won't give my blessings until I die. I'll disown you if that's what it takes. You should know that by now."

 _'It's useless,'_ Gakushuu bowed and averted his eyes away from his father without him realizing it. He shouldn't have asked. He regretted calling Ren and doing his advice. He regretted hoping. He regretted it all because it hurt like hell, to be disappointed like this.

"Do you wonder why is that, Gakushuu?"

Gakushuu snapped his eyes and met his father's once again.

"I know that I've neglected a big part of me being your father, but this much I can do for you. I will protect you with my best, and if being cold and strict to you would be the way then so be it. But this time around son... it seems like you don't need it anymore."

"H-Huh?"

"I vowed to myself to produce students that wouldn't be crushed down, and taught them how to stomp others to reach the top. You're no different from them. In fact, you are my best product. The perfect sample. No, you somehow already surpassed me. The way you objected my ways back then, when you turned your back and stood up for what you believe, for you to see that you can learn from both losing and winning which I refused to see, I already know back then that I have nurtured a very fitting child. A son who can see his father's mistake, and not follow it. Even if I say that I don't like the person you cherish, I know damn sure that you'll stand up for her. But what more I know is that you'll never fall for a wrong person then you'll introduce her to me. I let you do as you like, even opposing me, because I trust you. I'm sure you'll make only the right choices, based on what you believe and feel, and I trust those. I humbly apologize for all these years of not saying this to you but son... I'm very proud of you."

Gakushuu was at a loss of what to say. He thought his ears were doing tricks on him, and he couldn't believe it. Fear, sadness, longing, happiness— they all came at once. But there his father was, giving him another smile, but his eyes were saying _'I'm sorry.'_ He took a drag of his drink and dipped his head a little, as if shy to meet his son's gaze.

"So, in short," Chairman Asano cleared his throat. "I bet this special someone of yours is indeed one of a kind. For you to ask this old man's unnecessary opinion means that you are serious, and you really love her. I'm glad, Gakushuu. So, may I know who this lucky girl is?"

Gakushuu was scared. He could feel himself shaking ever so slightly. His heart was hammering against his chest like mad. Yet he was looking at his father in the eyes, which were coaxing him to go on. They were assuring that there was nothing to be afraid of. And Gakushuu was lost. He needed guidance. He wanted some light.

"It's Akabane," yet despite that fear, his voice brimmed with courage. It was taut, undaunted, strong, without any hint of hesitation. He didn't know where this courage was coming from, and he was grateful for it.

There was no going back. It was now or never.

"Karma Akabane."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Had 2 breakdowns at work twice. The latest original work I sent to the publishing company was rejected. Had rough cough for more than 2 weeks. Terrible writer's block and horrible birthday. Still not at my best but these two don't deserve to be neglected just because I'm miserable :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

Karma stayed still with his phone in hand for a solid minute, nervous and worrying if Asano would pick it up if he called at this time.

It was quarter to three midnight in December, the weather was biting cold and he heard that there would be snowfall anytime from the news. The roads were mostly deserted so he shortly reached Asano's penthouse but was stuck on the entrance since the guards had to confirm to him first if he was allowing him to go before letting him in to the villa. He didn't want to surprise Asano like that, didn't want to hear rejection from the guards in case he declined. This was his first time to feel profound fear towards rejection. Asano hadn't tried to contact him, after all. Perhaps he had made up his mind and gave him up. Karma clutched at the steering wheel of his car; he could still turn back and let it go just like Asano did.

Karma breathed in. No. He had to do this. He had to face whatever the consequence there was for it was his fault anyway. He had to do this no matter how scared he was to completely lose Asano.

He pressed the call button and listened to the rings, anxious about getting voice mail notification instead when it was picked up after the sixth ring.

Karma leaned against the driver's seat and cleared his throat.

"... Hello, Asano-kun?"

 _"Hey,"_ Asano's voice was clear despite being obviously woken up from sleep.

"Hey," he returned. "Sorry. Did I disturb you?"

 _"No. How come you're still awake at this hour?"_

"I'm just wondering if we can talk," Karma lowly said. "I won't take much of your time. I promise. Just listen to me without hanging up if you can."

 _"Where are you?"_ There was a stern tone on Asano's hoarse voice.

"That's not important. We don't have to—"

 _"Karma. "_

At that, Karma paused and held his breath. He couldn't exactly remember when the last time he heard Asano call him by name. They once talked about how they should address each other but later on agreed to just go with what they were comfortable, and ended up calling by surnames just like they did in high school. It was considerably distant, but neither of them paid it any mind. To hear him call his name that way lent him a small ray of hope. Hearing his voice flared the embers of his slowly dying heart which he had been neglecting for weeks. He wanted to see Asano so bad it hurt. It was the truth that he'd been trying to ignore and deny.

"... I'm right outside the gates of the villa. I can't get through the guards unless you give me authorization."

 _"I'll call them right away. Go straight to the building's entrance and pick me up,"_ Asano instructed, there were faint fumbling sounds from his end which meant he was moving around with his phone.

"Pick you up?" Karma could barely hold his smile as he started the car's engine.

 _"Yeah. So put the phone down, drive properly and let's meet at the building's entrance. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Alright," Karma more than willingly complied then drove through the gates, with the guards pulling the boom seconds after receiving a phone call, presumably from Asano.

* * *

Karma pulled right to the building's entrance of Asano's residence and saw him standing near the glass door. Upon seeing his familiar car and plate number, Asano paced closer and reached for the passenger's seat. He slipped in, closed the door then sighed before leaning heavily against it.

Asano didn't look at him right away, and Karma had a chance to study his appearance tonight without being awkward. He was donned in a heavy coat, with thin lines of sleeplessness under his eyes yet the violets were wide awake. His usually neatly groomed hair had some strays sticking into different directions, as if he combed it using only his fingers. Generally, he looked like he just bolted right out of the bed, grabbed the nearest jacket, ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of his penthouse, which was something Asano wouldn't do on a daily basis.

"Where do you want to go?" Karma asked, wondering why Asano didn't want him to go the penthouse if he wanted to talk privately.

"Father is staying overnight. We don't want to disturb him, do we?" Asano spared him a brief glance before looking ahead again. It was free from annoyance or sarcasm unlike his tone, but there was something like embarrassment with the way he looked away. "So take me anywhere you want."

Karma's heart momentarily sunk at that. He recalled the conversation they had before the break-up and realized that tonight must be Asano's scheduled meet-up with his father. What a nasty timing. "I see," he nodded and grabbed at the clutch. Of course. They had to avoid the Chairman.

Shrugging off the hesitance and doubt, he stepped into the gas and drove on.

"Is it okay if you leave him alone at your place? What if he woke up and find out you're not there?" Karma attempted to start a conversation to break the silence between them.

"I left a note on the fridge. Don't need to worry about that," Asano simply answered, which left Karma with nothing good to reply. He chose to remain silent, then. Asano didn't seem to be eager to talk inside the car while he was driving. Karma then had an idea where they could go; a place where they could be alone and talk properly. Whether it would be to finalize their break-up or to exchange proper apology, it was best to do it the right way.

* * *

Akabane brought Gakushuu to a park a few kilometers away from the villa. It was a park with a nice overviewing of the downtown located near the shrine to a hill. It usually was a forty-five minutes to an hour trip from the villa, but it was almost four midnight, the roads were clear and the park was deserted so they reached it just in thirty minute drive. They had gone there once, in the evening, when Akabane whimsically pulled him to _'buy my favorite strawberry drink because the nearest vending machine ran out of it.'_ Instead of going straight back home after dispensing about ten cartons of his drink, Akabane pointed to the view and headed to a nearby bench. He just realized that the trip wasn't only to hoard strawberry juice boxes when as he sat sleepily next to him, he found himself appreciating the view and the cold draft of air. _'It's nice here, isn't it?'_ Akabane mumbled.

Gakushuu didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with an urge to capture those lips for a kiss that moment. Gakushuu already had closed in on him before he could stop himself. It was their first kiss in public, though no one was around to see it. It was quick, but it was enough to uncharacteristically fluster Akabane that it took him time to return it. He laughed as he broke away, blushing and shy to look Gakushuu in the eyes. Perhaps he didn't see him doing that. Well, Gakushuu neither.

They were back to that very bench tonight, looking distantly at the night view of the town. The park was dimly lit by street lamps and the moon and stars above them.

Akabane sighed dramatically and rubbed at his eyes. He must be sleepy.

"I'm sorry," he started. "For being immature and short-tempered, as always."

"It's okay. It's not like it's all your fault. Everything's just complicated and we can't handle it correctly," Gakushuu tried to shove away the unnecessary apology. "I can see where you are coming. I'm the one to blame, too."

"Heh," Akabane scoffed. "This is not to talk about who's to blame, I hope?"

"No, of course not. So, what do you want to talk about?"

This was it, Karma braced himself. "It's... okay to me now. I don't mind if you keep me hidden from everybody. From now on, I won't force you to reveal our relationship out in the open. I won't be angry if you keep denying me to everyone. I'll do whatever it takes to hide our secret even if it's the last thing I'll do," Karma knew he sounded so desperate and stupid, but he didn't care anymore. The thought of this hiding forever crushed his heart, but he'd rather be hurting that way as long as he had Asano. If Asano was with him, he could do this. "So if it's still okay, can we try again for the second time?"

Asano looked him eye to eye, face blank but his eyes screamed surprise. "Why? Why are you willing to go that far for a bastard like me who prioritizes pride more than anything else like what you've said before? I didn't even try to contact you and say sorry for being a coward. I tossed you away just like that, exactly what you assumed I'll do later, and yet you're still the one who made the first move. Don't you think you deserve someone better? Because I don't think I deserve this," Asano buried his face in his palms, shoving away his bangs.

"Well, yeah. I won't deny that I think you are the biggest jerk on earth and I want to punch you in the face. I was hurt to see how unfazed you were when you lose me, but it's killing me to lose you without even trying to have you back. It took me time to realize that to keep our relationship a secret is a small price to pay for the happiness it brings me when I'm with you. That I'm an idiot for giving you up so easily. That you mean so much to me," there, Karma threw away all his blades, stripped his ego and pride, and bared his heart and soul right in front of Asano. He was wide open, and one small cut from his response should it be a knife would tear him apart. It reminded him of Koro-Sensei's last moments before Nagisa struck the knife through his heart. It felt personal and painful. Koro-Sensei said it was his happiest moment. Karma finally understood what he meant.

"You are worth hurting and fighting for, Gakushuu."

Asano was visibly overwhelmed with his declared resolve. He remained quiet and frozen on his spot, looking at him thoughtfully, as if garnering words and courage to speak. After a moment of contemplation, he looked away and sighed with a slump of his shoulders.

"It's too late now. Father already knows about us."

Karma held his breath and curled his hand into a fist. He knew it. It's futile. But it's okay. It was okay.

"Right. Of course. That must be why you guys talked tonight. So, how did he find out?"

"I told him."

Karma whipped his head to Asano and asked him incredulously. "What!?"

"I told him about you during dinner. I also told Ren yesterday."

Karma paused, not believing his ears. "H-How did it go?"

"Ren said I was so screwed and how much of an idiot I devolved for my petty assumptions, for underestimating you and not trusting you enough."

"Oh my God," Karma heard himself laughing heartily. The truth was he felt so relieved he wanted to cry.

"How about the Chairman?"

Gakushuu couldn't forget it. The moment he told his father Akabane's name and the way he looked surprised, comprehending then an _'Oh, I see.'_

 _'I didn't expect that. How did you guys fall for each other?'_

It was ironic that it was Gakushuu who was so dumbstruck and a bit annoyed because he thought he wasn't taking him seriously.

 _'I... I thought you already know about us, that's why you wanted to talk to me today.'_

 _'I heard you are dating someone, but I didn't know it is Akabane-_ _kun_ _.'_

 _'Aren't... Aren't you against it?'_

 _'Hmm. What is his current job?'_

 _'A bureaucrat in METI. He was promoted as a department head last month.'_

 _'Is he married to someone, or having an affair with somebody else?'_

 _'No, as far as I know.'_

 _'Has he hurt you in any way?'_

 _'_ _Except_ _for some silly pranks, no.'_

 _'Does he make you happy?'_

 _'... Yes.'_

 _'He has a decent work and it looks like he treats you right. Why should I be against him? Aren't you being paranoid? I don't see anything wrong, though of course I want to have a chance to meet him personally to see what kind of a man he has become. I'll give you my blessings should I deem him worthy of you. Just set time and date then tell me_ _beforehand_ _.'_

 _'Father! This is a serious matter! I'm not joking_ _—_ _Karma and I had dated for six months and_ _—_ _'_

 _'Wait. Had dated?'_

 _'We... broke up last two weeks ago. I thought you wouldn't like him.'_

 _'... You are an idiot, Gakushuu. Perhaps I should take back what I said. You still need some guidance, particularly in romance,'_ his father teased with a drunken laugh.

 _'Father...'_

 _'Tell me more about him,_ _Gakushuu_ _. I want to know what's special about him that makes you act like a moron and blush like a high school girl right now.'_

"He asked me how we met and fell for each other," Gakushuu said, blushing furiously.

"Man," Akabane shook his head. "That is so embarrassing. What did you tell him?"

"Everything," when they met at the bar and the exchange of emails, when he went to his house for the first time and Akabane made dinner, when Akabane pushed him to the pool with his clothes on, the mustard on the juice. Save for the sexy parts, he told his father the most important things that they did together. He didn't realize he was smiling the whole time until his father pointed it out. His father listened and laughed whenever he complained about Akabane's childishness. They downed the entire wine bottle while the Chairman shared some parts of his romantic ventures when he was young that he couldn't help but remember upon listening to Gakushuu's story.

"God. Gakushuu, are you serious!? What do you mean, _'everything?'_ Have you no shame?" Akabane was blushing and looking so mortified and so angry at the same time.

"Of course not 'everything,' you idiot. Just a bit of this and that. I told him only the important parts that I can think of."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet you personally," Gakushuu smiled at the sudden steeled expression Akabane had. "See if you pass his standards and if you deserve his approval before granting us blessings."

Akabane then became even more serious as if taking it as a challenge.

"What else did he say?"

Gakushuu stopped and tried to remember exactly what his father said that filled his heart with gladness and courage. When the last drop of the wine was spent and Gakushuu was telling his father about the break-up, Gakushuu abruptly halted and bowed in apology.

 _'I'm sorry for disappointing you again, Father.'_

At that, Gakuhou Asano stood and gave him a pat on his shoulder. He was fairly tipsy, yet those usually cold and sharp eyes were conscious, aware and _warm_.

Gakushuu moved closer towards Akabane, and just like that night he wrapped a hand around his waist before capturing his lips into a chaste, longing and sweet kiss without a warning. As he pulled back, he smiled and filled him in.

" _'Win him back. Don't disappoint me this time.'_ "

Karma could feel his eyes began to water, but he held the tears back. He lunged forward and hugged Asano as tight as he could. He breathed in deep and reveled at Asano's scent. He felt as Asano kissed the side of his head and embraced him back.

"I'll do my best this time, I swear."

"Let's get that blessings from Father together."

Karma nodded as Gakushuu patted his back.

"Together."


End file.
